Miraculous Heroes x Power Rangers: Dinos in Paris
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: While the Dino Charge Rangers search for the Silver Energem and its Titano Zord, a Vivix is akumatized by Hawk Moth into a monster who can steal beauty, and all of Paris is her target. Now, the Dino Charge Rangers must team up with Paris's heroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, to stop an alliance between Heckyl and Hawk Moth before Paris loses its beauty. Will they save the day? Note: AU.
**Miraculous Heroes × Power Rangers: Dinos in Paris**

 _ **Ten Energems were lost millions of years ago, and nine of them have been discovered. The evil Sledge fought ruthlessly to take them… until he was defeated by the Team of Heroes known as the Power Rangers Dino Charge! While battling against the ruthless Heckyl and Snide with their collection of outlaws, another battle rages on in Paris, where seven of the ancient Miraculouses have been collected. While the Moth Miraculous lies in the hands of the villainous Hawk Moth, two heroes, selected to become the new holders of the Ladybug Miraculous and the Black Cat Miraculous have been chosen, and become Ladybug and Cat Noir whenever evil calls. But these two brave teams of heroes are about to come together to fight against their united foes. Prepare for the Heroes of the Miraculouses and the Power Rangers to charge as one!**_

On Sledge's Ship in Amber Beach, many Vivix were busy moving around, as were many prisoners turned minion. One of the Spikeballs was walking by Singe in Fury's cell before Poisandra barged in with Curio.

"Yes, Sir," Singe said to a mysterious caller. "Forgive me. I'll make sure that—"

"Move it, Vivix!" Poisandra ordered as she and Curio walked by, pushing Teacher out of their way. "Get everyone back into their cells! I want to make sure that everything on my Sledgums' Ship! _I_ was his first mate, so other than that Heckyl, you answer to _me!_ "

"Master Heckyl," Fury said as he entered the bridge, where Wrench was fixing the Reanimator. "I have something to tell you about—"

"Fury! Bring me an Energem, or else I'll lock you up and throw out the keys!" Poisandra yelled once again, causing Heckyl to jump in surprise.

"Poisandra… let's calm down for a moment…" Heckyl said. "I'm sure that whatever's bothering you can be fixed."

"Bring me back Sledge!" Poisandra demanded. "I want my fiancé back, and I want us to get married again!"

"Oh," Heckyl said as Wrench looked up after fixing the Reanimator Machine. "Well, _that's_ certainly something… out of my reach."

"You think you can order me around because you were Sledge's first mate?" Fury taunted. "Ha! After all you've done to me, forget it!"

"Watch it, Fury!" Poisandra exclaimed, taking out her lance. "As Sledge said, I'm tougher than I look!"

"You wanna take this outside?!" Fury yelled back as he turned around and took out his sword.

"Calm down, both of you," Heckyl ordered as he used his powers to grab their weapons. "Poisandra… Sledge is history. You have to face it."

"Never!" Poisandra protested. "I'm going to pick up where he left off and make sure that this Ship isn't the pile of scrap you turned it into!"

"But you need to calm _down!_ " Wrench pointed out. "How about you have a snack, like a cake or something?"

"Oh, you're reminding me of Cavity!" Poisandra complained. "He made the _best_ cakes!"

"Well, how about, since we can't bring Cavity back because there are no pieces of him, I get you a brand _new_ cake?" Wrench suggested. "It doesn't have to be like Cavity's. In fact, the Tom  & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie in Paris has the best cakes! One of them is even shaped like that Eiffel Tower."

" _That_ … sounds like a good idea… maybe," Heckyl said. "But don't draw too much attention to yourself. We can't let the Rangers catch us off-guard."

"I really wish Sledge didn't lock up Duplicon now," Wrench complained. He looked back up. "Okay, I'll do it!"

At the Rangers' Base under the Amber Beach Museum, Tyler had just come back. He placed his Energem out and let it return to its charging station before making his way past Riley and Ivan while they were training in bladed combat before reaching Shelby and Kendall Morgan.

"I finished my sweep," Tyler reported. "None of Heckyl's monsters have been spotted anywhere."

"Well, the news of Sledge's Ship crashing hit the news before Heckyl and Snide appeared," Kendall said. "There are a lot of blogs already talking about it."

"There's Instagram, Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook, and even the Ladyblog in Paris talking about it, and all of our other adventures, on the net," Shelby said. "We're just grateful no one's spotted us Morphing."

"Or if a Monster has appeared anywhere else other than here and New Zealand," Chase added on. "We don't have to worry about Paris, however. It's already being protected."

"There… more Rangers in Paris?" Koda asked as he came by with a Bronto Burger.

"We mean Ladybug and Cat Noir, two other heroes in Paris," Tyler replied. "They're not Rangers, but they get the job done all the time every day. They just saved the crowned prince of the Achu Kingdom."

"You read the Ladyblog too?" Shelby asked.

"I've been following it for a while," Tyler replied. "Luckily for us, no aliens have been spotted, so I guess they wouldn't need our help."

In Paris, at the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was just leaving.

Marinette was half-French and half-Chinese. She had bluebell eyes, freckles, and black hair with blue reflections that was worn back in two pigtails with red hair ties. She wore a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves. The inside of the blazer was lined in white with pink polka dots. The trimming was black. Underneath, she wore a white t-shirt with black stitching and a design below the collar. The design itself had pink flowers and black leaves. She also wore rolled-up pink pants with the inside lined in white with pink polka dots as well and light-pink ballet shoes with dark-red soles on her feet, as well as red earrings. She also had a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder, a golden clasp, white spots, and a light pink, white, and black flower design on the outward-facing side.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Marinette called out. "I'll catch you later!"

Tom and Sabine waved good-bye to their daughter before heading back into the bakery. As soon as Tom put up the **OPEN** sign, Wrench came through the door wearing a brown coat.

"Hello there, Sir," Sabine said as she walked towards Wrench. "May I take your coat for you?" she asked as she reached for his coat.

"No, no, that's quite alright," Wrench said as Sabine took his coat off, surprising both her and Tom. "I'm just— oh, you already took it off."

"I recognize you!" Sabine exclaimed. "You're one of the aliens who took the Naughty or Nice Machine from Santa!"

"How did they get _that_ onto the web?" Wrench asked himself.

"Sabine, call for the police!" Tom ordered as he picked up a rolling pin.

"No, no, I'm not here to hurt you," Wrench said. "I just need your most delicious cake for a friend of mine. She's blown a fuse, and I need something to help calm her down!"

"Oh," Sabine said. "Well… if that's the case, then I'm sure that we can supply you with one of our best pastries."

"But don't do anything that will crush my Daughter's hopes on Christmas again," Tom ordered sternly. "Now, what kind of cake are you looking for? We have one of the Eiffel Tower, America's Statue of Liberty, a Ladybug…"

"That Ladybug Cake looks like just the thing to cheer Poisandra up," Wrench said, causing Tom and Sabine to glare at him again for bringing up the name of the alien who almost ruined Christmas for everyone. "I mean, she's so down, she's refused to perform any act of violence. That's the truth, no more, no less."

"And what do we get in return for this?" Tom asked.

"Um… these gold coins!" Wrench said, putting some gold coins onto the table. "They were used by Gold Digger once, but now that he's gone, you don't have to worry about side effects. They're worth their weight in gold… at least, I _think_ that's the phrase you humans use."

"We'll take them," Sabine said as she handed Wrench back his coat. "But just don't mess up any more holidays for children. Are we clear?"

"For this cake? Of course," Wrench said as Tom handed him the Ladybug Cake in a box. "Keep the change! I promise not to hit the bar low again!" he called out as he put his coat on and left.

Tom and Sabine looked to each other.

"You think our business will go up if people know we've done business with aliens?" Sabine asked.

"Probably not," Tom said. "But I think it's best we keep this to ourselves… just in case."

Marinette had just arrived at School. As she was heading in, Chloé and Sabrina passed her, but unlike before, they did not throw any insults at her.

"Why did those Power Rangers have to go and bring back the Naughty or Nice Machine?! I was still declared naughty!" Chloé complained under her breath as she walked with Sabrina towards the main entrance of the Collège Françoise DuPont.

"The Power Rangers?" Tikki, Marinette's Kwami, asked.

"I heard that a meteor fell in America," Nino said to Adrien. "Some people think it was actually a spaceship."

"Are we talking about the one with horses from that fleet?" Adrien asked. "I'm sure that it was the Power Rangers who took it down."

"First time I'm hearing about it ever since the Invasion," Marinette replied as her best friend, Alya, walked up behind her. "Weren't they the ones who saved Christmas last year?"

"These are the Dino Charge Rangers, Girl!" Alya exclaimed, causing Marinette to nearly jump in surprise as she closed her bag to hide Tikki. "Speaking of, did you see my post on the Ladyblog of the plesiosaur and Dr. Runga?" she asked.

"That Dinosaur in the water in New Zealand?" Marinette asked, confused.

"That _wasn't_ a plesiosaur, it was a _Zord!_ " Alya exclaimed. "And in America, it's been spotted over a gazillion times!"

"Wait," Marinette said as she and Alya walked to class. "You're saying that the plesiosaur was actually… a _Zord?_ "

"That's right," Alya said. "While the Power Rangers are a big deal, Ladybug and Cat Noir could possibly be as powerful as them, or somewhere on an equal level," she stated before they entered Miss Caline Bustier's room. There, they saw Principal Damocles standing next to her. As Adrien sat next to Nino, Marinette and Alya took their seats behind them. "Oh, I wonder what's going on today." She said to Marinette.

As Marinette and Alya made their way into the room, a man with blonde hair and business attire walked up the stairs and made his way towards the classroom as well.

"Hello, Class," Miss Bustier said. "Today, Mr. Damocles and I are here to introduce a special guest for your upcoming group assignment."

"Yes, indeed," Mr. Damocles said as he looked to the door. "In fact, he's actually coming right now," he stated. "Please give a warm welcome to the Crowned Prince of Zandar, Prince Phillip III."

Everyone gasped with amazement as Prince Phillip III walked into the room.

"Another Prince?" Chloé asked. "Does he have a brother… or a son?"

"Good morning, Class," Prince Phillip said warmly. "I am proud to come all the way from my Kingdom of Zandar to visit you today. I have also been given the privilege of informing you all of our upcoming unveiling of the new Royal Robes of Zandar."

"Royal Robes?" Marinette asked.

"If you remember your Derby Hat competition, this assignment is somewhat similar," Mr. Damocles started to explain as Phillip and Miss Bustier looked to him. "You will be paired in groups of two, and you both must come to an agreement on the design of the competition for the new Royal Robes of Zandar."

"Wow! Can you believe it?" Marinette asked Alya. "A chance to be known for creating the new Royal Robes of Zandar!"

"This is primo, dude!" Nino said to Adrien.

"Yeah, I know," Adrien said. "I can't wait to see what we come to for the assignment."

"I will be one of the judges," Phillip went on. "Each Royal Robe must be of your own original design. As a precaution, a new app is going to be sent to each of your phones to make sure that a design is not copied. You may look to other robes for inspiration, but you must not directly copy its design, or you will be disqualified."

"So, what are the pairings?" Alix asked.

"I'm not in charge of them this time," Miss Bustier said. "I have handed the attendance list to Phillip, and he will decide who gets to work with who."

"In that case, pair me up with Adrien," Chloé said as she handed Phillip some Euros. "Here's for some motivation, your Highness."

Prince Phillip grinned and took the Euros. "This shall be a lovely tradition for the fundraising at the event," he said, causing Chloé to scoff with disbelief. "Now, the first pairing: Nathanaël with Alix Kubdel."

"Wicked!" Alix exclaimed.

"The second pairing: Rose with Juleka."

Rose and Juleka smiled to each other and bumped fists.

"Third pairing: Myléne Haprèle with Ivan Bruel."

Ivan and Myléne smiled to each other across the room.

"Fourth pairing: Kim and Max."

Kim and Max silently grinned and fist-bumped each other.

"Now, onto the fifth pairing," Prince Phillip went on. "Chloé and Sabrina," he announced, getting Chloé to grin evilly. "But… due to a mishap from the Derby Hat Design, they will be closely monitored by my aide, Margaret, and my bodyguards at all time, both of who are ordered to report all suspicious activity to me."

"This is totally unfair!" Chloé complained. "Do you _know_ who my _Father_ is?!"

"Mayor Bourgeois and I actually agreed to that decision," Prince Phillip pointed out. "Now, onto the last two pairings."

Marinette and Alya looked to each other and smiled.

"We're so gonna ace this, girl." Alya said.

"Can't wait to get started." Adrien said to Nino.

"Nino…" Prince Phillip started out, getting Adrien to smile. "And Alya Césaire."

Marinette, Alya, Adrien and Nino looked to each other with surprise, not believing the pairing.

"And that proudly leaves me with the final pairing of…" Prince Phillip III started out before finishing up with, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste."

Marinette and Adrien both looked to each other. After a while, Adrien smiled, but Marinette was still in shock. As much as she wanted to be with Adrien, the love of her life, she was feeling confused as to how the pairing was chosen.

"Um, excuse me, Prince Phillip?" Marinette asked. "How were these selections made?"

"I have simply chosen them randomly, Marinette," Prince Phillip replied. He turned his attention to the class as a whole. "Now, you will all have two days time to complete your Robes. I am excited to see what you all have in store for the event. Get ready, get ideas, be prepared, but most importantly… have fun!"

In the Locker Room later on, Marinette was packing her stuff. As she did, Adrien came next to her.

"I'm feeling really excited to work with you again," Adrien said. "I can never forget that you are such a good designer."

"Yeah, well… um…" Marinette stuttered after nearly shrieking upon seeing Adrien. She looked around for Alya, only to see her walking away with Nino. She took a deep breath and turned back to Adrien. "The… Derby Hats were one thing. I think we need to go more in depth on Zandar's history to know exactly what kind of new royal robes Prince Phillip will want to have."

"I think I can check out the library for that information," Adrien said. "We can look together, I'm sure we'll find something."

Marinette nodded as Adrien walked off. As soon as everyone left the locker room, Tikki came out of Marinette's bag.

"Isn't this exciting, Tikki?" Marinette asked. "I get to work with Adrien… to design the new Royal Robes of Zandar!"

"Opportunities like this don't come very often," Tikki said. "Remember when you were practicing for the Video Game Contest?"

"Yeah, I remember," Marinette said, remembering back to when she and Cat Noir fought Max as the Gamer. "But this time, I'm sure that I'll be able to keep myself calm around Adrien."

As Adrien was making his way to the library, his Kwami, Plagg, flew out.

"Another adventure with Marinette, huh?" Plagg asked. "You really think that you can impress this Prince of Zandar?"

"I'm positive that we can win this, Plagg," Adrien said. "I trust in Marinette, and I'm sure she puts her trust in me too."

"You know, Kwamis happen to know a little bit about Zandar," Plagg said. "Maybe I can help you here."

"Sorry, Plagg," Adrien said as Plagg swallowed a piece of camembert whole. "Marinette and I need to finish this fair and square."

On Sledge's Ship, Poisandra was continuing to order around the Vivix and Spikeballs. As she was, one of the Vivix avoided her and looked to her room. The Vivix looked around to see if anyone was looking before seeing that the coast was clear. The Vivix made its way into Poisandra's room and started to open up her Makeup Kit. The Vivix took out a brush and started to apply makeup to itself while other aliens watched.

"What's going on here?" Singe asked as he came over. He looked over the shoulders of the other prisoners to see the single Vivix using Poisandra's Makeup Kit for itself. "This can't be good," he said to himself. "Perhaps I should let Poisandra know about this." He said as he started to walk away.

"Poisandra!" Wrench sang as he came onboard the ship. "I got you the best cake from Paris!"

"You did?" Poisandra asked as she looked to the box with the Ladybug Cake inside. "Oh, it looks _beautiful!_ It must have cost a fortune!"

"Well, nothing but Gold Digger's coins…" Wrench said as Poisandra took the cake out of the box, placing it onto the table. Many Vivix cleared the way as she put her finger in it and tasting it.

"It's delicious!" Poisandra exclaimed. "Oh, this just makes my day!" she said with joy before Heckyl and Singe came into the room.

"Poisandra— ooh! Cake!" Heckyl started out before taking a taste of the cake. "Oh… oh! This tastes _so_ good!"

"Master Heckyl…" Singe said as he tasted the cake as well. "Mmm! While this is good, I must admit, maybe you should tell Poisandra about… the thing."

"What thing?" Poisandra asked as Fury and Curio came in. "Is there another cake? Was Cavity reanimated?"

"No," Fury said. "A Vivix has made its way into your room!"

"And is using your makeup kit." Curio added on.

"What?!" Poisandra yelled as she sprung up from her feet. "Take me there right now!"

Heckyl led Poisandra to her room, where the Vivix was now applying makeup to itself.

"You! Get away from my makeup!" Poisandra demanded as she stormed into her room and swatted the Makeup Kit away from the Vivix. "Are you trying to be beautiful?" she asked, receiving a nod from the Vivix. Poisandra laughed. "You couldn't be beautiful if your life depended on it! You are just a Vivix, and we can replace you, and all other Vivix, at any time we want! Now get out!"

"Whoa," Heckyl said in surprise. "I'm evil, Poisandra, but not _that_ evil."

"Get out of my room before I destroy you for good!" Poisandra yelled to the Vivix.

The Vivix looked on in shock before lowering its head sadly, making its way out of the room. The Vivix still had Poisandra's brush, but it did not want to let Poisandra know and make her even more mad than she already was.

Back in Paris, a large window with a flower design on it opened up, letting a blue light enter the room. As it did, white butterflies flew around as a figure in the light looked on, feeling something growing.

The man was known as Hawk Moth. He wore a dark-purple dress shirt with a black vest, a light pink butterfly-shaped bow with a purple button in the center, and black dress pants. Over the majority of his face, he wore a silver mask. He also had a dark indigo cane with a round stone with black lines within a cylinder on top.

"Hmm, such despair, and pain, but so different from any I've felt from humans," Hawk Moth mused, feeling the negative emotions of the abused Vivix. Hawk Moth grinned evilly and clenched his fist. "Perhaps this extraterrestrial will be exactly what I need to get the Miraculouses," he thought to himself out loud before a white butterfly flew into his left hand. He placed his right hand over it, and soon, it turned black with translucent purple spots. He took his hand off and let the black butterfly fly away. "Go my Akuma, and make it mine to control!" he called out as he twirled around his cane before stabbing it into the ground.

Hawk Moth watched as the Akuma flew out of the window. Over the streets of Paris all the way to Amber Beach, America it flew, to evilize its new victim.

Back at the Amber Beach Museum, Riley was reading up on the Ladyblog. As he was searching the Ladyblog, he found something interesting.

"Hey, guys, check it out," Riley said, getting everyone to come to him at the computer. "Looks like Prince Phillip is setting up another event in Paris… this one to decide on some new Royal Robes for Zandar."

"I don't see what was wrong with the red ones." Tyler said.

"Oh, but you do not know the full history of Zandar Royalty, Sir Tyler," Ivan said. "Every Decade, the heir to the throne of Zandar always selects a new tailor to sew new robes. Colors come and go, and as such, thy fashions depart as well. Started by Prince Colin himself."

"Well, let's hope that Snide doesn't get to Prince Phillip first," Kendall said. Suddenly, her main computer beeped. Kendall adjusted her glasses and looked to it. "You guys had better see this."

"Is it a Ladybug sighting?" Shelby asked.

"No, it's a tip… for the Silver Energem and its Titano Zord," Miss Morgan replied back. "From Paris too."

"Let's see," Chase said as he came over. "'Rangers, while I am unable to disclose who I am for safety, I know of something in Paris that can help you get closer to the Silver Energem. I will meet you once you arrive.'"

"Did the messenger leave a seal?" Ivan asked.

"He left a turtle," Kendall said. "I can't confirm this to be true or not, but if this is at all a chance to find the Silver Energem and the Titano Zord, we can't pass this up."

"But we can't leave Amber Beach unprotected," Shelby said. "Miss Morgan _could_ stay, but she'd need more backup."

"Maybe I can help here," Keeper said as he came out from the shadows. "I have been using what was once part of my Ship to create what you consider a portal to teleport from here to Paris, and still have access to the Base at the same time."

"How will we know it will work?" Riley asked.

"The Teleporter will only work if someone is bonded to an Energem," Keeper explained. "But since I was able to put a little bit of power from the other Energems into it, it can only be used for so long. We must act quickly."

Meanwhile, at Sledge's Ship, the Akuma flew in. The same Vivix that Poisandra chased out was in a room with other Vivix and Spikeballs as it looked to the brush it managed to take. As the Vivix was looking down sadly, the Akuma flew by a Spikeball.

"Hey! What's that?" the Spikeball asked.

"Just a butterfly," another Spikeball said. "Ignore it."

The Akuma flew into the Vivix's brush, causing it to darken. The Vivix looked up as the area around where the Vivix's eyes would be before looking up, gaining a butterfly-shaped light mask in the process.

"Hello Beautibeast, I am Hawk Moth," Hawk Moth said devilishly. "You now have the power to steal the beauty of the people and make it your own," he said before images of Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses appeared next to him. "All I ask in return for this kindness is that I receive the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Can you do that?"

"To become beautiful, I'll do it, Hawk Moth!" the Vivix called out in a female voice.

Everyone watched as the Vivix got up. From the brush, blackish-purple energy started to engulf the now-female Vivix. Soon, the Vivix was donned in a dress top, had blonde hair, red lipstick, and a yellow puffy collar around its neck. It let out a female chuckle as other Vivix came over.

"All hail the exotic love touch of Beautibeast!" Beautibeast announced.

At the library in Paris at the Collège Françoise DuPont, Adrien was walking towards Marinette with some books of Zandar he found. As he was walking by, Chloé and Sabrina were being closely guarded by Prince Phillip's bodyguards and Margaret while Nathanaël was showing Alix some designs he had made.

"Seems we got the last books on Zandar's history," Adrien said to Marinette as she was drawing several parts of other robes from the books she had already gotten. "Looks like everyone else already got most of them for the royal robes."

"You're telling me," Marinette said as she closed up the book she was using to let Kim and Max use it. "I've been piecing together parts of robes from the history of Zandar Royalty, and even from other Kingdoms. I've been able to put together a robe made out of the different parts I found, but I feel like I could use more."

"Try this book," Adrien said as he handed Marinette one of the books. "It's on the Royal History of Zandar during the Renaissance Age."

Marinette smiled as she was handed the book by Adrien. She put it on the table and opened it up, revealing a golden robe with a black thunderbolt going down the middle with a blue border around it.

"It seems noble to me," Marinette said as she took out her sketchpad again. She revealed to have already drawn a similar robe with a vest sewed into it and arm sleeves with some sort of mesh on them, as well as fingerless gloves. She sketched part of the robe she saw onto her design and looked at her drawing. "What do you think?" she asked Adrien as Rose and Juleka came over with another book on Zandar.

"Well, my Dad always says to have some gold in everything," Adrien said. "Maybe we should add in some gold onto this and see how it looks."

"Good idea," Marinette said before seeing a picture of a knight in one of the books. "Who's that?" she asked.

"That's Sir Ivan of Zandar," Adrien said. "He was protecting Prince Colin about eight-hundred years ago until he disappeared while fighting a cloaked bandit. He and a mysterious golden stone disappeared after that."

"The mesh on his armor looks like something I could use too," Marinette said as she drew the mesh onto her drawing. "You wanna hang out somewhere else to discuss this?"

"Sure," Adrien said. He suddenly saw Nino. "But first, how about we saw 'hi' to our friends?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Marinette said as she looked to Alya. "Hey, Alya! How are your and Nino's robes coming along?"

"It's harder than we thought," Alya replied. "Artists like you or Nathanaël would have better luck than us."

"Think again," Alix said as she walked away with Nathanaël. "We're just as stumped as you are."

"We're heading to the park to see if we can think of some more ideas." Kim said as he and Max left.

"Well, that's where we're going too," Marinette said. "Ironic that we all chose the same place."

"It'll be nice to be somewhere social again," Nino said. "And don't worry. We're not gonna steal other designs. Prince Phillip's app is off the chart when it comes down to that."

"Well, we'd best get going," Adrien said to Marinette. "We need to make sure we have the best robes!"

"Not if we beat you to it!" Alya teased as she and Nino raced ahead.

"Hey! No fair!" Marinette chuckled as she and Adrien went off after them.

At the same time, Tyler came out of a tunnel overlooking the Seine. Behind him, Shelby, Riley, Chase, Koda and Ivan came as well.

"Well, here we are," Shelby said as she looked around. "Paris: the City of Lights."

"When it's not so bright out," Chase said. "Come on. We'd better find out who our informant is."

"Thy messenger claimed to rendezvous with us when we arrived," Sir Ivan said. "Why do I not see him hither?"

"Maybe because he know we're Rangers." Koda suggested.

"I bet if we look around, we'll find him," Tyler said as the portal tunnel closed behind him and the other Rangers. "Come on."

Alix and Kim stared each other down as they crossed the Pont de la Tournelle Arch Bridge with Nathanaël and Max respectively, to the park. As they were walking, Tyler and the Rangers walked by them. Kim and Alix stopped staring at each other and focused their attention on Chase as he passed by them.

"Hey, aren't you Chase Randall?" Alix asked.

Chase turned around in surprise.

"What gave it away? The looks?" Chase asked.

Alix grinned and gave a smug grin. "Nope." She replied.

Chase started to think as the other Rangers turned around. "Oh! Was it when I saved that baby?" he asked, remembering when he first received the Black Energem. "It went all over Instagram and YouTube."

"Not at all." Kim added on as Nathanaël and Max looked too confused at what was going on.

"I wonder how they could know him." Tyler said to the rest of the Rangers, all sharing the same facial expressions as Max and Nathanaël.

"What gave it away?" Chase asked, feeling completely empty on what could possibly make himself familiar to these two Parisians.

" **Our friends dumped you because they beat you in sports**." Alix and Kim both said at the same time.

Upon hearing this, Koda could not help but laugh while Tyler and Shelby sent each other funny looks. Riley and Ivan smirked while Chase's jaw dropped.

"How many friends are we talking here?" Chase asked, a little scared and a little confused.

"Maria, Allyson, Maxine, Sam…" Alix started off.

"Natalie, Raven, Daisy, should we go on?" Kim joked around.

"First of all, I dumped _them_ ," Chase said before realizing what he just said. "Okay, that is _not_ how I wanted to say that."

"We're very social when it comes to our New Zealand friends who dated Chase Randall." Alix said.

"Even those from Amber Beach too." Kim added on.

"I still have Kaylee," Chase pointed out. "We're still dating! You can't count her!"

"She dumped you for the Black Ranger, as I remember." Max pointed out.

"And now, we're back together," Chase said. He made motions with his fingers from his eyes to Alix, Nathanaël, Kim and Max. "I have my eyes on you."

"Yield, Sir Chase, for they have won," Ivan said. "Come now. We must make haste."

"Yeah," Tyler said. "We still need to find that guy."

Chase groaned. "Fine," he said before looking back to the four teens. "But if you FaceTime my old girlfriends, you did _not_ see Chase Randall."

"You know we can't keep that secret." Nathanaël said smugly.

"We go now," Koda said as he picked up Chase before he could get the chance to get even with the 10th Grade Parisians. "Let go, Chase."

"We'd better get going too," Max said. "We need a good environment to study at."

Aboard Sledge's Ship, Fury entered the bridge, where Poisandra was continuing to eat the cake Wrench got as if nothing had happened.

"Master Heckyl, a Vivix is trying to jump ship!" Fury exclaimed. "It's leading over Vivix and Spikeballs with it!"

"It's not easy being in charge," Heckyl sighed as he got out from his seat. "Can't you destroy them?"

"This is a different Vivix," Fury said. "It can actually _speak!_ And it has Poisandra's brush!"

"That shameful Vivix again?!" Poisandra exclaimed. "Take us to that Vivix, Fury!"

Fury led Heckyl, Wrench and Poisandra to where the pods were. They saw the Vivix-turned Beautibeast. Poisandra, immediately upon seeing Beautibeast with her brush, stormed up to her.

"If I said it once, I'll say it again: a Vivix cannot be beautiful!" Poisandra exclaimed.

"That's what _you_ think!" Beautibeast spat. "Now, off to Paris!"

"Since when can _you_ speak?" Heckyl asked as he walked over to Beautibeast. However, as he neared her, his tattoo started to glow. "Another mind at work?" he asked before charging up his hand. Everyone stood clear as Heckyl placed his hand out to Beautibeast. Immediately, he gained the same butterfly mask that Beautibeast had earlier. "You have taken my minion!" he yelled. "Who are you?!"

"Master Heckyl!" Fury called out.

"He's establishing some sort of psychic connection with someone!" Wrench exclaimed as he pressed some buttons on a device. "I'll connect it for us to hear."

In Hawk Moth's lair, Hawk Moth felt a strange power and started to groan. He soon gained his butterfly mask and found himself on Sledge's Ship. At the same time, Heckyl, Fury, Wrench, Poisandra, Curio and Beautibeast found themselves in Hawk Moth's lair.

"Who are you?" Hawk Moth asked.

"I am Heckyl," Heckyl introduced himself. "A… _simple_ man trying to make his way through the universe… and rule it," he added on smugly while making hand motions at the same time. "You? Where do you hail from?"

"I am Hawk Moth. I have given your minion powers, and have turned her into Beautibeast," Hawk Moth introduced himself and explained at the same time. "In return, she will come to Paris and bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, or else she will have no power at all."

"The Miraculouses?" Heckyl asked. He let out a scoff. "Don't make me laugh. I need all of my soldiers to destroy the Power Rangers and take their Energems."

"You are the enemy of the Power Rangers? And you want the ancient Energems?" Hawk Moth asked. He grinned and placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps we can work something out."

"Master Heckyl, whoever this Hawk Moth is, you surely can't trust him!" Fury protested.

"But you have a reason," Hawk Moth said. "Beautibeast is not only an evolved Vivix, but she has the ability to steal the beauty of others, and make it her own."

"Both the Energems and the Miraculouses are powerful, and can serve a great cause for both of us," Heckyl added on as he tapped his finger against his cheek. "So… what do you have in mind?"

"An Alliance," Hawk Moth started to explain. "You see, your Vivix are enemies of the Power Rangers, and now Beautibeast shall be an enemy of Ladybug and Cat Noir. When both heroes come to try and stop her, with your army…"

"Then we shall steal both the Energems _and_ the Miraculouses at once!" Wrench exclaimed. "It's genius!"

"I like your style!" Heckyl said with excitement. After a while, his smile turned into a snare. "Alright, Hawk Moth. We have a deal, but if you betray me…"

"Or if your plan fails…" Hawk Moth went on.

" **Then the deal is off!** " both Hawk Moth and Heckyl exclaimed.

"Now, Beautibeast, begin your reign of beauty, and bring the Miraculouses and the Energems to your new Masters." Hawk Moth ordered Beautibeast before Heckyl turned to her.

"Or else you'll have more than a broken nail when we're done with you." Heckyl threatened dangerously.

"And they say _I_ have a bad temper!" Fury mused.

"Go with Beautibeast and her followers to Paris," Heckyl ordered his generals. "Soon, we shall be in possession of the most powerful energies in the universe at our hands!"

"Yes, Master Heckyl." Fury said respectfully.

"Of course!" Wrench said as he and Curio went to Beautibeast. "Right away!"

"Oh, _fine!_ " Poisandra complained. "But only because you both are scary!"

"You'll get used to me eventually," Heckyl said calmly. "Now go." He said more sternly, getting Poisandra to go with the rest of the generals and Beautibeast to Paris.

At the park, Marinette and Adrien had just arrived. Once they saw Alya and Nino together, the two ran towards them.

"So, any luck?" Marinette asked.

"Still looking through the books," Nino said as he looked to a picture of Sir Ivan of Zandar in his book. "Sir Ivan must have had good looks back then."

"I bet," Adrien said as Tyler and his friends walked by the park. Marinette and Adrien sat next to their friends. "He might have known a lot about what the royal robes were like back in the days eight-hundred years ago."

"Come to think of it, that guy over there looks familiar…" Marinette said as she looked to Sir Ivan with the rest of the Rangers.

"You know, you're right!" Nino said as he looked to Sir Ivan. He looked back to his book before looking to Adrien. "Hey Adrien, doesn't Ivan look like Sir Ivan of Zandar?" asked Nino.

"Well, they could be related." Adrien replied.

"No, I mean he looks exactly like him, like they're the same person." Nino said as Tyler and the Rangers walked by closer.

"Well, I have a great-great grandfather who looked like photo copy of me, so it could be the same thing with them." Adrien pointed out, now not taking notice of the Rangers anymore.

"I don't know Adrien, something just doesn't feel right about him." Nino said as Ivan could not help but take a look at his depiction in the history book.

"Egad! Look at that portrait of that poor knight! I pity the cavalier who challenged thyself to be drawn in such a way!" Ivan remarked upon seeing himself drawn in the book.

"But… that you, Ivan." Koda pointed out.

"How could Zandar have recorded a proud knight in such a way?" Ivan asked. "Tis a shame to show me like that."

"Huh?" Nino asked as he and Alya finally noticed what Ivan was saying.

"He was just, uh, critiquing that knight," Riley said. "Sorry to bother you."

Alya's eyes widened as she looked to the picture of Sir Ivan. "Hey… wait a minute," she said as she looked back to Ivan. She looked back to the book and back to Ivan again. Tyler's pupils dilated nervously as he motioned for the Rangers to move along. "Aren't you… not here anymore?"

"That was strange," Marinette said as she turned around. She looked back to Adrien. "So, uh, Adrien… you wanna sit somewhere else, or stay here?"

"Well, it wouldn't be fair to give other groups hints, I think," Alya said. "How about you sit over there?" she asked, pointing to a bench where a man in white clothing was drawing in his book. "It's just about the only bench that no one else has taken."

"And that Chloé or Sabrina haven't stolen yet," Marinette added on. She looked to Adrien awkwardly. "So, uh… wanna go… there, sit? I mean, sit there?" she stammered awkwardly.

"Sure," Adrien said. He looked back to Alya and Nino. "See you guys later?" he asked.

"Totally!" Nino exclaimed.

"Catch you later, Marinette!" Alya called out.

Marinette and Adrien both nodded as they went over to the remaining bench.

"Ivan! We're trying to keep a _low_ profile!" Shelby whispered to Ivan.

"Forgive me, my lady, but up until now, I was not aware of my poor tribute to history." Ivan replied as Ivan Bruel and Myléne Haprèle came over.

"Hey, look at the bright side," Tyler said. "No one's in trouble."

"We are _so_ in trouble!" Sabrina whispered to Chloé as the two were being monitored by Margaret and the Zandar Bodyguards.

"Don't you guys have Prince _Phillip_ to look after?" Chloé asked annoyingly.

"He is under his own protection," Margaret said. "You are our priority right now."

"Well, as the Daughter of the Mayor, I de _mand_ that you—"

"Uh, Chloé?" Sabrina asked as her eyes widened at what was up ahead.

"Not now, Sabrina!" Chloé spat. "I'm _trying_ to get these guys away from us!"

"First, get us away from _them!_ " Sabrina exclaimed, pointing Chloé's head towards the sight of Poisandra, Wrench, Beautibeast and some Vivix walking towards them.

"Hey, you're that Alien that stole the Naughty or Nice Machine," Chloé said to Poisandra as Sabrina hid behind the bodyguards, who stood ready to fight. "And what is that thing next to you? Some kind of extraterrestrial cross dresser?" she asked, referring to Beautibeast.

"I'll have you know, you little brat, that she happens to be the best there is at what she does." Poisandra remarked.

"And what is that, following you to make you look better?" Chloé insulted.

"I like her style!" Wrench exclaimed, causing Poisandra to angrily glare at him before completely losing it as Chloé smirked.

"How dare you, you rotten kid! I don't need anyone else to make me look beautiful. Beautibeast get her!" Poisandra said.

"Your beauty will be mine!" Beautibeast cried as she chased after Chloé.

"You don't mind if we sit here, do you?" Marinette asked the man in white as she and Adrien came over.

The man in white looked up and smiled. "No, not at all," he said. "Take a seat. There's room for both of you."

Marinette and Adrien smiled as they sat next to the man. Marinette took out her sketchbook and continued to design her and Adrien's robes for the contest as Juleka and Rose passed by.

"But that was Chase Randall!" Alix exclaimed quietly to Nathanaël. "Kaylee dumped him for the Black Ranger."

The man in white looked up and raised an eyebrow while placing his pencil to his chin.

"And dumped her back," Kim said. "But hey, I think I saw Home Run Koda with those guys."

"You still have to adjust yourself to match Home Run Koda's baseball style," Max said. "So, let's move onto robes…"

"Man, all this talk is getting to me," Marinette said as she continued to draw. "I feel like I can add more gold to this."

"Hey, you want some advice?" the man in white asked. Marinette and Adrien turned to him as he used the eraser side of his pencil as a pointer to Marinette's drawing. "If you're trying to make something look regal, don't make it completely gold," he suggested. "In my experience, if you want to make something look significant, you use a little bit of one color, and then add in other colors to add in good detail. In this case, if you want gold, try to add in some black, or blue. Those can draw attention away from the gold color without making it look like it's pure gold. Also, try to use some grey. There is beauty in grey, but only when mixed with other colors."

"Thanks," Marinette said as she went back to adding in detail to her robes. Before she could, she realized something and turned back to the man. "Hey…" she trailed off. "I know you. Aren't you Tre—"

" **AAUGH!** " a girl's voice screamed, getting everyone's attention.

"Sounds like trouble!" Tikki whispered from Marinette's bag.

Marinette nodded.

"Better get to work, I guess." Plagg sighed.

Adrien nodded.

Marinette and Adrien looked to each other.

"That sounded like Chloé and Sabrina," Marinette said. "I'll let Lieutenant Roger know about this."

"And I'll check on Chloé," Adrien said. "She may be mean, but we can't leave her."

" **See you soon!** " Marinette and Adrien both said as they ran separate ways.

"What was that?" Riley asked.

All of a sudden, the Rangers' Dino Comms went off. The Rangers hid away and answered the call.

"Go ahead, Kendall." Tyler said.

" _Rangers, I've picked up Alien Bio-Signs in Paris_ ," Kendall reported. " _They're not too far away from where you are_."

"We'd better morph." Shelby said.

"Yeah," Tyler said before he took stepped forward. " **It's Morphin' Time!** " he called out before placing his T-Rex Charger out in front of him. " **Dino Charger!** "

" **READY!** " Shelby, Riley, Koda, Chase and Ivan called out as they placed their own Dino Charges out in front of them.

The six Rangers activated their Dino Chargers and spun around with black bodysuits over their bodies. They took out their Dino Morphers, with Ivan using the Gold Ptera Morpher. They placed their Dino Chargers inside and spun them around before placing their Morphers next to their heads and spinning the barrel.

" **ENERGIZE, HA!** " the Rangers called out, their black bodysuits turning to white before aiming their Dino Morphers into the air. " **UNLEASH THE POWER!** "

The spirits of the Rangers' Dinosaurs roared as they surged through the air. They circled back around and bit right through the Rangers, giving them their suits before biting again, giving them their respective helmets.

" **Time to transform!** " Marinette and Adrien said to their Kwamis.

" **Tikki, Spots On!** " Marinette called out as she threw back her hair, letting Tikki enter her Ladybug Earrings. " **Ha!** " she exclaimed as five black dots filled up her red earrings. She placed her hands in the air and spread them apart in front of her face before thrusting her left arm out to the side, gaining a ladybug-like bodysuit. She twirled around and let the rest of her costume appear over her body before her Yo-Yo appeared on her waist. She stretched her arm back and spun around, placing her leg up in front of her face before slamming it on the ground again. As she did, she spread her arms out to her sides, now transformed into Paris's heroine, Ladybug.

" **Plagg, Claws Out!** " Adrien called out as he held his Black Cat Miraculous Ring out in front of him. He placed his hand in front of his face as Plagg entered his Ring before placing his hand into the air, causing five green paw marks to appear. He swiped his hand across his face, gaining his black mask before stroking his hair and letting his cat ears appear. He placed both of his arms out to the side as his black cat suit materialized onto him before spreading out his arms and legs, letting his tail appear on his back waist. He made several cat scratching motions in front of him and placing his right hand over his head while his left hand was kept in a crescent-shape in front of him. He was now transformed into the black cat hero, Cat Noir.

Ladybug swung from the tree she hid behind and swung towards the action. As Cat Noir was about to join up with Ladybug after coming from the alley he hid in, Fury suddenly appeared, walking directly in front of him.

"It never occurred to me that Paris had its own heroes," Fury mused before turning to Cat Noir. "Perhaps I should help rid Ladybug of her bad luck charm."

"Do me a favor and get your paws out of my way," Cat Noir spat. "I have some work to do."

"Hawk Moth warned us about you, Cat Noir," Fury spat, getting Cat Noir to gasp in surprise. "You had better be prepared to hand over your Miraculous before Beautibeast destroys the love bug's beauty."

"I don't think so," Cat Noir said as he took out his Staff and aimed it at Fury. "Now move it or lose it, you Cowardly Lion!"

"Be ready to eat those words, Sylvester!" Fury spat as he unsheathed his sword.

Cat Noir and Fury stared each other down before eventually charging at each other, clashing their blades immediately.

The Rangers ran towards Le Grand Paris, where Margaret was tending to Chloé and Sabrina while the bodyguards were calling for help.

"The Zandar Royal Guard," Ivan said. "They must have been protecting these peasants."

"What happened here?" Tyler asked as he looked to Chloé. He suddenly gasped when he saw her face.

Chloé's face was now wrinkled, and she had a black eye and a rash. The same was with Sabrina.

"It was the Monster who Stole Christmas!" Chloé exclaimed. "She and some monster named Beautibeast stole our beauty! How can we go out in public now?!"

Ladybug landed down and ran towards Chloé. She suddenly noticed the Power Rangers and gasped.

"The… the Power Rangers!" Ladybug exclaimed. "I can't believe it! You're here! In Paris!"

"And so is Poisandra, apparently, with a new monster called Beautibeast," Chase said before looking back to Chloé and Sabrina. "Did you see which way they went?"

"The Shopping District near the Park," Sabrina replied. "Please get our beauty back!"

"You can count on us," Ladybug said. She turned her attention to the Dino Charge Rangers. "I can show you the way."

"Right," Tyler said before looking to Shelby. "Take care of these girls, and make sure that anyone else around is safe from the monsters."

"Got it," Shelby said as she helped Chloé and Sabrina back up onto their feet. "Come with me! Hurry!"

"Lead the way, Ladybug!" Tyler called out.

"Follow me, Rangers!" Ladybug called out as she swung her Yo-Yo towards the direction Sabrina pointed at. With no time to lose, the rest of the Rangers followed her.

"Look! It's Ladybug!" Alya called out as she and Nino saw Ladybug swing through the air.

"And are those who I _think_ they are?" Nino asked as the Red Ranger ran after her, followed by the rest of the Dino Charge Rangers.

"The Power Rangers… in Paris?!" Alya exclaimed. She squealed with excitement before taking out her phone and dragging Nino away by the hand. "Come on! I can't wait to get this down on the Ladyblog!"

Ladybug landed near the shopping district not too far away from the park. As Beautibeast, Poisandra, Wrench and the Vivix were about to get Aurore Beauréal and Mireille Caquet, Ivan leapt into the air and met Ladybug at her level in midair.

"Shall we vanquish these beasts, fair lady?" the Gold Ranger asked.

"Um, yeah, sure," Ladybug replied, not seeming to understand why Ivan spoke like a knight. "Together!"

" **Ptera Bolt!** " Ivan called out while Ladybug called back her Yo-Yo and sent it at Heckyl's Generals alongside Ivan's Ptera Bolt Blast.

Beautibeast was knocked to the ground as Poisandra and Wrench covered their eyes. The Vivix were sent back as the rest of the Rangers came to Aurore and Mireille's aid.

"Get somewhere safe," Tyler ordered. "Don't come out until we're sure they left."

Aurore and Mireille both nodded and ran off.

Ladybug and Ivan landed just as Poisandra, Wrench, Curio and Beautibeast got back up.

Ladybug gasped at the sight of Poisandra. "You!" she exclaimed. "You're the Alien that almost ruined Christmas!"

"How come everyone knows me for just _that?!_ " Poisandra yelled as the rest of the Rangers came alongside Ladybug and Ivan. "Now you've made me mad, Ladybug!"

" _Before you take away Ladybug's beauty, bring me her Miraculous! Her earrings!_ " Hawk Moth demanded as the butterfly mask appeared over Beautibeast's face.

"You got it!" Beautibeast replied as the Vivix prepared to fight. "One set of Miraculous, coming right up!"

"Nino, get over here!" Alya whispered as she and Nino hid behind a sign.

"Where's the Pink Ranger?" Nino asked, getting a glare from Alya. "Not that she's hotter than you or anything," he replied, causing Alya to smile. "Carry on."

Alya smiled and put her phone in camera mode, starting to record herself.

Everyone at the park picked up their phones as they vibrated. The man in white looked to his own phone as Alya appeared on it.

" _What is up Paris? I'll tell you what, the Power Rangers are right her in our very own Paris, France!_ " Alya exclaimed as she showed the standoff to the viewers. " _This is Alya, bringing you all exclusive live coverage as always. This is going to be so cool!_ "

" _This is Nadja Chamack, coming to you live from downtown Paris, where it seems that the monster who nearly ruined Christmas for the World has come to our country to seek chaos_ ," Reporter Nadja Chamack said as she started to film what was happening as well. " _Time to see where this confrontation goes next_."

"Good grief, they've already hit the news," Kendall said as she walked towards the exit. "Prince Phillip isn't responding, and Tyler's Dad can't be found again, so I guess I'll have to take care of this," she stated before placing her Dino Charger out in front of her. " **Dino Charger, Ready!** " she called out.

As soon as Kendall clicked her Dino Charger, she gained a black bodysuit and her Dino Morpher. She spun around and loaded the Plesio Charger into her Morpher before spinning it around and placing it next to her head.

" **Energize! Ha!** " Kendall called out as she spun the barrels and placed her Dino Morpher out in front of her, gaining her white bodysuit. She aimed her Dino Morpher into the air and yelled, " **Unleash the Power!** " before the spirit of the Plesiosaurus roared and granted her the armor of the Purple Ranger.

"Who is that cross-dresser _talking_ to?" Ladybug asked before taking notice of the brush. "An Akuma must be hiding there!" she exclaimed quietly to herself before looking to the Rangers. "You get the Christmas Disaster and the metal man! That cross-dresser's _mine!_ " she called out before charging towards Beautibeast, leaping across the Vivix as she did so.

"Let's get them, guys!" Tyler called out as he and the other Rangers took out their Dino Sabers or the Gold Ptera Saber.

"Vivix, attack!" Poisandra ordered as the Vivix strongly charged towards the Rangers.

"I hope you're taking notes, Ladybug, because you're about to be taught a lesson for getting in my way!" Beautibeast exclaimed as she backed away from Ladybug as she swung her Yo-Yo at her.

"I'll pass the test. _You're_ the one who's going to fail!" Ladybug spat before leaping into the air and kicking Beautibeast away, only for her to grab her leg and swing her to the side.

"Think again!" Beautibeast exclaimed as she took out a standard Vivix Blaster and opened fire on Ladybug.

"Whoa!" Ladybug exclaimed as she rolled away from the blaster fire. She got back up again and shot her Yo-Yo at Beautibeast, knocking her towards Poisandra.

Cat Noir and Fury continued to clash blades with each other throughout the streets of Paris. The two punched each other away before running up and locking blades again.

"Alright, Tom, you're good at this, but I'm the best when it comes to swordplay." Fury said as he broke off with Cat Noir and sent lightning at him after, only for Cat Noir to spin his staff around and sent it to the side.

"Nice try, Pussy-poo, but I've faced better." Cat Noir replied.

"At least _I_ don't bring bad luck." Fury spat.

"Well _I_ don't chase after red lights." Cat Noir spat back.

" **I DON'T DO THAT!** " Fury remarked in an offended tone.

"Hey, look! A red light!" Cat Noir called out, causing Fury to turned around.

" **WHERE?!** " Fury yelled.

"Hahahahahaha." Cat Noir laughed as he pointed at Fury.

" **Rrrrrrrrggggghhhhh, COME HERE YOU FRAIDY CAT!** " Fury yelled as he charged at Cat Noir and clashed with him once more.

"Look out!" Chase called out to Tyler as a Vivix leapt in and threw itself at Tyler, throwing both of them to the side. Before Chase could go to help Tyler out, another Vivix kicked Chase away while two Vivix clashed blades with Ivan and Riley.

"What wrong with Vivix?" Koda asked as he tried to get out of the hold of one of the Vivix. "Never this strong before!"

"It's because they're loyal to me and my beauty!" Beautibeast remarked as she strutted towards Ivan, Koda and Riley. "But my beauty isn't limited to women. It's time to take yours too!"

"Hands off, vile creature!" Ivan exclaimed as Beautibeast stroked him with her brush. She did the same for Koda and Riley.

"Let them go!" Kendall called out as she shot at Beautibeast once she entered the scene.

Beautibeast knocked the blasts to the side before walking away, with the Vivix holding the three Rangers releasing them.

"I… feel so weak…" Koda said as he got onto one knee.

"What has she _done_ to us?!" Ivan exclaimed.

"She can take away our beauty too?!" Riley exclaimed.

" _This_ doesn't look good." Ladybug said as she swung away a Vivix from Tyler.

"You couldn't catch me even if I were a ball of yarn." Cat Noir remarked as he and Fury clashed blades low.

"This coming from the one with a bell on his neck!" Fury spat.

"Well, why the collar? Not that cold outside yet."

"It's about to get shocking right now," Fury said as he charged up his sword. " **Fury's Roar!** "

" **Cataclysm!** " Cat Noir called out, activating his special power of his Miraculous. He held his hand up in the air and swung it around before placing his right arm to the side while his left arm was kept in front of him.

Cat Noir and Fury stared each other down like before and struck at the ground, Fury's Roar against the Cataclysm. Both attacks collided with one another before they both got thrown back, with Cat Noir being knocked into a pole near where Ladybug and the Power Rangers were taking on Beautibeast, Poisandra, Wrench and the Vivix.

"Hold on, Ladybug!" Cat Noir called out as he ran towards the scene, only for Fury to send lightning at him to knock him off of his feet.

"Running away with your tail between your legs, Black Cat?" Fury asked.

"Hardly," Cat Noir spat, spreading out his arms and placing his legs together. "Why don't you just try and get me… if you're not too scared, that is?"

"Look! Cat Noir!" Nadja Chamack exclaimed as she and her cameraman turned to see Cat Noir and Fury battle each other.

"Don't try to mock me, Cat Noir!" Fury exclaimed as he dashed towards Cat Noir, stabbing his sword forward.

Cat Noir, remembering the move Darkblade/Armand D'Argencourt taught him, he placed his Staff behind his back and caught Fury's Sword with it before throwing Fury off, with his sword falling over towards the side.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a lady to save," Cat Noir said as he aimed his Staff at Fury before running off. "Cat to get going! Paw you later!" he called out as he ran towards where Ladybug and the other Rangers were.

Fury roared and regained his sword, charging it up again for another attack.

"Not so fast!" Shelby exclaimed as she leapt in and kicked Fury away.

"The Pink Ranger!" Nadja Chamack exclaimed.

"Thanks for the assist." Cat Noir said as he turned around.

"No problem," Shelby said. "Now, Ladybug and the other Rangers need our help!"

"Not only did I take your beauty, but I stole your best abilities too!" Beautibeast exclaimed as three Vivix came in front of him. "They now belong to these Vivix! Gold, Blue and Green Energy goes to each of you!" she called out as she granted the Vivix capes of the very colors of the Rangers she stole beauty and abilities of. "Now go forth and prove to me your loyalty! Bring me the Energems and the Miraculouses!"

"We can still up a fight!" Riley exclaimed as the Vivix charged towards them.

"But… easier if we not so weak." Koda pointed out as a Vivix leapt onto his shoulders and threw him to the ground.

"We refuse to back down from such Vivix!" Ivan exclaimed right before he and Riley were slashed by the Vivix with the blue cape.

A Vivix with a gold cape jabbed down at Chase while Ladybug was knocked away by a green-caped Vivix before the same Vivix slashed down at Tyler.

"We need to take down Beautibeast!" Tyler exclaimed as he got back up.

"We take her down, these guys go down too!" Chase exclaimed as Beautibeast advanced towards them and Ladybug.

"Get that brush!" Ladybug exclaimed as she avoided slashes from a gold-caped Vivix. "We break it, everything goes back to normal!" 

"All we needed to hear!" Shelby exclaimed as she and Cat Noir leapt in, both kicking away Beautibeast as Kendall opened fire on her and Poisandra. "Nice kick, Cat Noir!"

"Not too bad yourself, Pink Ranger," Cat Noir said before running to Ladybug. "Sorry for the wait. Fury was holding me up."

"Fury's here too?!" Tyler exclaimed. "This just _can't_ be a coincidence!"

"Stop Beautibeast before she steals any more beauty!" Ladybug called out.

"No problem!" Kendall said as she held out Dino Charger #17. " **Dino Charger, Ready!** " she called out before clicking the Dino Charger and placing it into her Dino Morpher.

 **DINO GAS CHARGER, READY!**

"The Dino Gas Charger?!" Shelby exclaimed. "Are you sure that will work?"

"This ought to stain your beauty mark!" Kendall called out as she charged up her Dino Morpher.

"Cat Noir, together!" Ladybug called out.

"Meow!" Cat Noir called out as he and Ladybug charged at Beautibeast.

"No, wait!" Tyler called out. "Don't!"

Beautibeast charged back at Ladybug and Cat Noir, but as she did, Kendall unleashed the Toxic Gases of the Dino Gas Charger. Immediately, a large fart came out from Kendall's Dino Morpher, spreading to Beautibeast while the rest of the Rangers covered their noses.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were about to attack until they smelled the effects of the Dino Gas Charger. Immediately, the two cringed and gagged in disgust. Ladybug covered her nose while Cat Noir had to put both of his hands over his mouth.

"There's a gas cloud heading this way," Nino said as the Dino Gas Charger indeed started to spread. "You think we should— Augh!"

"Oh, that is _nasty!_ " Alya exclaimed in disgust.

"This is Nadja Chamack, reporting that from the scene of the battle, something that can only be described as a big, city-sized fart, has just been released," Mrs. Chamack said as she and her cameraman covered their noses. "And it smells _terrible!_ " she added on in a nasal voice.

"Who cut the cheese?" Alix asked as she and Nathanaël tried to get fresh air.

"This is dis _gusting!_ " Juleka exclaimed while she and Rose ran to the water.

"This reeks!" Ivan Bruel exclaimed as he and Myléne tried to run away.

"It's the gym locker all over again!" Max exclaimed as he and Kim covered their noses.

"Oh, my eyes! It's stinging my eyes!" Chloé exclaimed as she and Sabrina caught a whiff of the smell as well.

"Oh, _that's_ gonna leave a spot!" Beautibeast exclaimed as she placed her hands where her eyes would be.

"Okay, _that_ was a low blow!" Poisandra exclaimed. "Wrench, fall back for now!"

"That reeks! What kinds of gases are even _in_ that thing?!" Ladybug asked as she walked towards the Rangers with her fingers pinching her nose.

"To put it simply… the toxic gases of the dinosaurs." Chase replied as he helped Ivan up.

"How _many_ dinosaurs are we talking here?" Cat Noir asked.

Kendall chuckled nervously and replied, "Uhhh… _all_ of them?"

" **THE TOXIC GASES OF EVERY DINOSAUR?!** " Ladybug and Cat Noir exclaimed at once in disbelief and shock.

"You know… _maybe_ you _shouldn't_ have used that Dino Charger." Shelby drawled to Kendall.

"My Mom is never going to believe _this!_ " Alya exclaimed as she put her phone away and used both of her hands to cover her eyes and her nose.

"My folks are gonna have Febreeze all over my house!" Nino exclaimed.

"Get us back to the studio!" Nadja ordered as she and her cameraman ran towards their van. "And get us lots of tomato juice!"

Cat Noir suddenly noticed his Miraculous beeping. "Gotta go," he said, still with a nasal voice. He turned to Ladybug. "I'd say 'Stinkbug' here, but the stink's getting to me already."

"Sorry," Kendall said. "I was just trying to help."

"Don't sweat it," Ladybug said as Cat Noir left. She suddenly shuddered at the unintentional joke she just made. "Stinkbug out." She said before swinging away.

"We've gotta make sure Poisandra and Beautibeast really left." Tyler said.

"I'll use the Plesio Zord to search Paris," Kendall said. "The rest of you, head back to the base."

"Such a foul odor," Ivan said. "I can't wait to liberate myself of it."

At Collège Françoise DuPont, Adrien's chauffeur, the Gorilla, was waiting for Adrien to get back. As soon as Cat Noir swung by the alley, he transformed back into Adrien and got his stuff, running towards the Gorilla. The Gorilla gasped in horror at the smell coming from Adrien (and Plagg as well), and covered his nose.

"What on Earth is that smell?" Mr. Damocles asked as he, Miss Bustier, Ms. Mendeleiev, Fred Haprèle, Armand D'Argencourt, and Prince Phillip picked up the odor.

"I know that gas," Prince Phillip said to himself. "The Dino Gas Charger!" he exclaimed before running to the Principal's Office, where Ms. Bustier was too. "Principal Damocles, I am extending the deadline," he told them. "I have just received news that all of the Students at the park were just affected by a gas cloud from a battle. The Ladyblog states that the Power Rangers were with Ladybug and Cat Noir when that foul gas went off."

"We can't be unfair with the Students," Ms. Bustier said. "Very well, Prince Phillip. Since you insisted, we shall give the Students until the end of the week to finish their robes."

"Don't ask," Adrien said as he got into his car. "Let's just go home."

The Gorilla nodded as he held his breath before getting into the car, driving Adrien back to his mansion.

Marinette got back to the park, still covering her nose. She went to get her stuff and walked away, taking out her phone and calling Adrien as she went home.

" _Hey, Adrien_ ," Marinette said over the phone as soon as Adrien answered it. " _Did you see the Ladyblog's new post? We're gonna have to call off our meeting for now_."

"Maybe we could meet tomorrow again," Adrien suggested. "See you later."

"You too," Marinette said before hanging up and wiping her eyes. She looked to Tikki in her bag. "Let's go home, Tikki."

As soon as Adrien got back to his mansion, Nathalie was waiting for him, as well as his father, Gabriel Agreste. The two gasped once they picked up the smell and covered their faces with disgust.

"Ugh, this is worse than that cheese you love so much Plagg." Adrien complained.

"I love the smell of cheese, but even I have my limits." Plagg said as he hid in Adrien's jacket as he came out of the car, only making the smell worse.

"This is disgusting! Why would someone even _make_ that?!" Marinette asked as her eyes started to water.

"This is the single most disgusting thing I've ever smelled before, and I've smelled some doozys." Tikki said as she held the area where her nose would be before hiding in Marinette's jacket as she entered her apartment.

"Ew, what is that smell?" Sabine Cheng asked as Tom Dupain covered his nose with his large hands.

"Explain the reason for this odor, Adrien." Gabriel Agreste ordered as he covered his nose to look Adrien in the eyes.

"We got caught in the middle of a Power Ranger battle, please don't ask, we still can't believe what happened." Marinette and Adrien explained to their parents and guardians, switching lines every few seconds.

"You saw the Power Rangers?" Nathalie asked.

"The Power Rangers are here in Paris?" Marinette's mother asked.

"Check the news, or the Ladyblog," Marinette said as she headed up to her room. "Believe me. Alya was there too."

"The things they come up with," Adrien said as he went to his room, with the other workers covering their noses while the chef rushed over to the kitchen. "I hope they don't have one that acts as a flamethrower. Imagine the two of those together." He added on with a shudder.

"Can we come to the agreement that we don't use the Dino Blaze Charger with the Dino Gas Charger?" Shelby asked. "While that chased Beautibeast away, it pains me to think about what would happen if we used the Blaze Charger and the Gas Charger together."

All of a sudden, the Dino Comms went off. Kendall picked up hers and saw Prince Phillip on it.

"Prince Phillip," Kendall said. "What is it?"

" _I was in Paris for the royal robes competition_ ," Prince Phillip explained. " _Was the Dino Gas Charger used at all?_ "

"Oh, good grief," Kendall said. "I am _so_ sorry."

" _Not to worry_ ," Prince Phillip replied. " _I've already Morphed into the Graphite Ranger to inform Alya of the Ladyblog to tell everyone that the Dino Gas Charger was not the Rangers' Fault. I'll come by to your base tomorrow after I've settled out everything else. Just tell me how to get there from here_."

"Will do, Sire," Ivan said. "Hopefully, Ladybug and Cat Noir do not despise us for such a dirty trick."

In Marinette's room, Marinette was watching a clip from America of the Rangers using the Dino Blaze Charger against Cavity with the Dino Charge Megazord.

"There really _is_ a flamethrower?!" Marinette exclaimed. "I sincerely hope that they _don't_ use both together." She said.

"Okay, now how do I get rid of this awful stench? I smell like ten-year-old moldy cheese." Adrien asked as Plagg came out, smelling Adrien.

"Well, to me, you smell divine." Plagg said.

"I thought before you couldn't handle the smell?" Adrien asked.

"That was before, now I can handle it cause there's not that much, and I _love_ the smell of cheese." said Plagg.

"Maybe we can get rid of the smell like getting rid of a skunk's smell," Marinette said to Tikki. "Use tomato juice."

"I think we're going to need a _**LOT**_ of tomato juice." Tikki mused.

"I think we're going to need a _**LOT**_ of tomato juice," Nadja Chamack said as she looked to Alec Cataldi, who also had his nose covered. Her daughter, Manon, peered through the door to see what was going on. "Don't worry, Manon. Mommy's alright."

"I think we're going to need a _**LOT**_ of tomato juice." Marlena said to Alya.

"You said it." Alya replied back.

"I think we're going to need a _**LOT**_ of tomato juice." Chloé said as she entered her bathroom.

"I think we're going to need a _**LOT**_ of tomato juice." Adrien said as his chef came in. From within his jacket, upon hearing this, Plagg groaned.

"And I was just getting used to the smell." Plagg complained.

On Sledge's Ship, Heckyl and Beautibeast were talking with Hawk Moth.

"That gas nearly ruined our plans!" Hawk Moth exclaimed as he clenched his fist. "Heckyl, you had better be ready with another plan to get the Rangers' Energems and the Miraculouses!"

"Oh, we do," Wrench said as he charged up the Reanimator Machine. "Using my Reanimator, I've been able to bring back Wish Star and Smokescreen!"

"Don't sell us for Space Bouillon, please!" Wish Star exclaimed.

"I'm not selling anyone anymore," Heckyl said. "Distract the Rangers, Ladybug and Cat Noir in Paris from Beautibeast, and you shall be highly rewarded yourselves."

"Will do," Smokescreen said. "I'll teach those Rangers a lesson for destroying me!"

"And, for Master Hawk Moth, I've created something special." Wrench went on.

"What do you have in mind, Wrench?" Hawk Moth asked.

"We used some of the data from your Moth Miraculous to create this armor." Wrench explained, removing a tarp with armor underneath it.

The armor was mostly black, but had a silver ribcage down the middle, with golden scales beside it. On the left shoulder was a black cloth with a golden line on it, and a white cape on the back of the body armor. There was a gold mask on the helmet, and silver boots with more golden trim covering parts of the armor. There were black and gold pads on the shoulders, and in the center of the armor was a small red indicator light.

"Very interesting," Heckyl said as he touched the piece of cloth on the side. He looked to Wrench after a while. "What is it?"

"It's an armor," Wrench explained. "Once Hawk Moth infects it with an Akuma, he will be able to control its every moves! I call it the Armored Akuma."

"Very interesting, Wrench," Hawk Moth said as he Akumatized a butterfly. "Thank you for this gift." He said before sending the Akuma from his lair towards the Ship. The Akuma infected the Armored Akuma, and soon, the head lifted, and the body started to move.

"Well, Hawk Moth?" Heckyl asked. "What do you think?"

"I think it's quite roomy," Hawk Moth replied from within the Armored Akuma. "This way, I can get the Miraculouses easily, and make sure that Beautibeast doesn't mess up again."

"And if things go wrong, I can step in and help take the Energems." Heckyl said before he groaned. His tattoo glowed, and so did his body. Soon, he was transformed into his much evil half, Snide.

"I see we all have secrets." Hawk Moth mused.

"Heckyl may trust you, but I, Snide, have my doubts," Snide snarled. "The Energems and the Miraculouses _will_ be in our possession soon enough!"

That night in Paris, Marinette was bathing in tomato juice. As she was, she looked to her phone.

"Siri, call Alya on speaker." Marinette said.

" _Calling Alya_."

" _Hey, girl_ ," Alya's voice said. " _That Dino Gas Charger hit you?_ "

"Yep," Marinette replied. "You?"

" _Oh, yeah_ ," Alya replied. " _You bathing in tomato juice?_ "

"Yep," Marinette said once again. "Thanks for the Ladyblog post. That helped a lot."

" _Everyone posted on Twitter that they're using the technique me and my Mom suggested to get rid of the smell_ ," Alya said. " _And Prince Phillip extended the deadline for all of us. We now have until the end of the week_."

"That gives us, what? Five more days?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah," Alya said as she bathed in tomato juice back at her own place. "Oh, and don't worry about the Power Rangers. That smell wasn't their fault."

"But it was the toxic gases of every dinosaur," Marinette said. "My parents said I'll have to bathe all night until the smell is completely gone."

" _Everyone doesn't want to smell like old high heels_ ," Alya said. " _Don't worry. The Power Rangers can fix this. We can trust them. The Graphite Ranger even came to me to tell me not to worry_."

"Graphite Ranger?" Marinette asked. She shrugged it off. "Well, if it's the word of a Ranger, I can trust them. See you tomorrow."

" _Later, Marinette_." Alya said before ending the call.

"Well, if the Power Rangers know what they're doing, I'm sure we can trust them." Tikki said as she came out from the tomato juice bath, causing Marinette to gasp.

"But that monster, Beautibeast, she's been Akumatized," Marinette said. "I think Hawk Moth might be working with Poisandra and whoever she's working for."

"I guess only time will tell," Tikki said. "Now, let's get that smell off us."

The next day, Marinette was out of the tomato juice and all dressed. As she was looking at herself in the mirror, she took a whiff of her armpit to see if she still smelled terrible. She sighed with relief after finding out that the smell was all gone.

"Looks like we got the smell out of our systems, Tikki." Marinette said to her Kwami.

"Now, we just need to get to School," Tikki said. "You think you won't get so nervous around Adrien this time?"

"No promises," Marinette said as she got her bag. "Well, here we go."

"As you all know, Class, your deadline for the royal robes contest has been extended," Ms. Bustier said to her class later on. "Unless an accident similar to yesterday occurs, it will not be extended any further," she said before looking towards the seats where Chloé and Sabrina usually sat. "Where are Chloé and Sabrina?"

"They can't make it to class today, unfortunately," Chase Randall said as he entered the room. "I was asked by Prince Phillip and Mayor André Bourgeois to inform you of the—"

"Chase Randall!" Caline exclaimed as she stormed over to Chase. Everyone watched as she walked right in front of Chase before slapping him across the cheek, gaining oohs from everyone. "Remember me? Caline Bustier?"

"Caline!" Chase exclaimed. "You, uh… became a teacher! We haven't seen each other in—"

"Two years ago! When I was nineteen!" Miss Bustier exclaimed. "Remember? You were still eighteen, and after I heard about how you saved that baby, you left me and went to America!"

"I swear, nothing changed between us!" Chase exclaimed.

" _You_ certainly haven't changed since the last time I saw you." Miss Bustier spat.

"Did you two use to _date?_ " Marinette asked.

"I was eighteen, she was nineteen," Chase replied. "And we still have feelings for each other."

"~Before Kaylee came along~" Alix sang.

"You're dating someone else?!" Caline exclaimed. "And how are you still eighteen after two years?!" 

"I, uh…" Chase started out before the Zandar Bodyguards and Margaret came in with Chloé and Sabrina, both covering their faces, shortly followed by Prince Phillip.

"Forgive me, Ms. Bustier, but we had to get Ms. Bourgeois and Sabrina away from home. Yesterday, it appears that the Power Rangers were chasing an enemy that could steal beauty, and Chloé and Sabrina were her first victims," Prince Phillip explained as Chase ran to hide behind Ivan while Ms. Bustier turned to him. "They have requested that they not show their faces."

"I see," Ms. Bustier said before looking to Chase. "At least I can count on people to always _be_ there for me!" she called out as Ivan pushed Chase back to Ms. Bustier.

"So, you're that guy from New Zealand, huh?" Chloé asked. "Name's Chloé. Remember it, respect it."

"'Chloé', huh?" Chase asked. "I have a sister with the same name. She looks nothing like you."

"Too bad for her." Chloé spat.

"No, she's just lucky not to look like you at all." Chase spat back, getting everyone to laugh.

"Chase…" Ms. Bustier said sternly, tapping her foot.

"I'm gonna leave." Chase said nervously as he walked out the door, with Ms. Bustier watching him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Class," Ms. Bustier said. "Now, before you leave, please remember that your effort into these royal robes is worth ten percent of your grade. Do well, and good luck!"

After school had ended, Marinette joined up with Adrien as Chloé and Sabrina were being directed back to their homes, with Lieutenant Roger coming to help his Daughter.

"You wanna come over to my house?" Marinette asked. "We can finish up the robe design there, and work on it together."

"Sure," Adrien said. Suddenly, his phone beeped, and when Adrien looked to the alert, he noticed that the counter for his fencing lessons was counting down. "Gotta get to my fencing lessons first," he said as he sent a salute to Marinette. "Catch you later!"

"Bye!" Marinette called back as she waved to Adrien and giggled nervously.

"So, what you need to do is think like a caveman, like Home Run Koda," Riley said as he walked with Max to Kim. Marinette spotted this and started to narrow her eyes at him. "Don't do it like how regular baseball players do it. Remember to follow instincts."

"Got it," Max said as Kim grinned. "Thanks."

"Tikki, isn't that the same guy we saw yesterday?" Marinette asked.

"And so was that Chase guy," Tikki said before looking to the side. "There he is now!"

Chase came over to Riley, and Shelby came to the entrance of Collège François DuPont, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Guys, come on!" Shelby called out. "Aren't we late enough already?"

"Sorry." Riley said.

"Coming." Chase added on before the two went to Shelby.

"All _three_ of them were in that group of six yesterday!" Marinette exclaimed quietly before heading after them. "Just what are they up to?"

"Good thing we still have access to the Dino Bite Café," Chase said. "We don't have to get Koda Bronto Burgers here."

"I'm pretty sure Paris has burgers, and other fast foods, just like America," Shelby said as she, Riley and Chase made their way towards the walkway near the Seine. "Anyways, we have some _real_ work to do."

Marinette followed the three, hiding behind anything she could without giving herself away.

"And you're up to something _real_ fishy," Marinette quipped quietly as Chase, Riley and Shelby made their way towards the tunnel underneath the Pont de Arts Bridge. "Where are you going?"

"Better let the others know we didn't find anything yet," Riley said as he stopped in front of the tunnel. "I'll tell Miss Morgan to expand her search."

"And we'll try to get in touch with Ladybug and Cat Noir." Shelby said as she and Chase followed.

Marinette got out of her hiding space and watched as the three made their way through the tunnel.

"Where did they go?" Marinette asked as she walked towards the tunnel.

"Marinette, I'm sensing something familiar here," Tikki whispered. "Maybe we shouldn't be sneaking around here."

"Those six were around the same time Beautibeast attacked yesterday," Marinette said to Tikki as her earrings started to glow, which she did not notice. "If anything, I'm betting they're— Augh!" she called out as she was suddenly sucked into the tunnel.

"Had I known you were in Paris, I would have asked for your assistance," Prince Phillip said to Tyler, Koda, Sir Ivan and Kendall. "I am one of the two judges for the Royal Robes Contest, and my partner believes we could use some more judges for the final decision."

"That sounds good, but we need to focus first on getting Beautibeast and Poisandra," Kendall said as she typed on her computer. "Chase went to that Collège François DuPont on your behalf for the student, and Shelby and Riley went to investigate for anything we might have missed."

"So far, we found nothing." Shelby said as she arrived first, letting her Energem float back to its stand.

"Came across a girlfriend I dated two years ago at the High School," Chase said. "She slapped me."

"Other than that, nothing," Riley said as he and Chase let their own Energems float back to their stands. "But we should probably tell Ladybug about what's going on."

"Or girl behind mask." Koda suggested.

"It's not like she's just going to come crashing into our Base." Kendall remarked.

All of a sudden, Marinette was heard screaming. Everyone turned to the entrance as Marinette slid on the ground right in front of the door.

"That didn't feel right," Marinette said to herself as she got back up and brushed the dirt off of her shoulders. She turned to see the rest of the Rangers in the Base. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked. She suddenly saw Ivan with his Gold Ptera Saber, training with his dummy, and the Energems and their charging stations. "Wait a minute," she started out. "A secret entrance, a base, the same guys we saw yesterday before Beautibeast attacked, dinosaur heads like the ones on the chests of the Power Rangers…" she listed off as she looked to everything around her. "You guys are Power Rangers! _All_ of you!" she exclaimed.

"Well, that settles that." Shelby said.

"Good grief." Kendall sighed.

"Wait a minute. You're all the Power Rangers?" Marinette asked once again. Everyone nodded before Marinette suddenly clenched her fists and her face became red. " **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I HAD TO BATHE IN TOMATO JUICE UNTIL I STOPPED SMELLING LIKE THAT!?** " she exclaimed.

"We sorry, we thought it was good idea at time." Koda said.

" **THAT'S NO EXCUSE! I DEMAND A PROPER APOLOGY!** " Marinette yelled angrily.

"Our apologies fair lady, 'Twas the first time we used that Dino Charger outside of our Megazord." apologized Ivan.

"Though it _is_ good to know that tomato juice is the cure for an overdose of the Dino Gas Charger," Shelby said as she looked at Kendall. "Better get that down before we decide to use that again."

"Already on it," Kendall said. "Sometimes, it's good to watch the Ladyblog. A cure for the Dino Gas Charger: Tomato Juice. It will never happen again. I'll make sure of that."

"You'd better!" Marinette said sternly before taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'm not angry anymore. Let's start over. You guys are the Power Rangers? It's nice to meet you, I'm Marinette."

"Why were those two taking like a caveman and a medieval knight?" Tikki asked curiously.

"It seems we both have some catching up to do Tikki." Keeper said with a small chuckle.

"Who said that?" Marinette asked as she looked around.

At the same time, a plane coming from Italy was just arriving. As people were wandering through the airport, Poisandra suddenly appeared with Beautibeast, causing everyone to scream.

An Italian girl just coming out from her gate, with an orange jacket and grey tights, looked to the commotion going on before taking notice of Poisandra and Beautibeast.

"Italy seems to be a nice place for fashion," Poisandra said as she took notice of the new girl. "I hate it! Beautibeast, get her!"

"No problem!" Beautibeast called out as she dashed for the Italian girl.

Before Beautibeast could reach the girl, the man in white leapt off of his feet and landed a dropkick on the Akumatized Vivix before turning his attention to the Italian Girl.

"What's your name?" the man in white asked.

"Lila." The Italian Girl replied.

"Lila, get somewhere safe," the man in white ordered. "You're not safe right now!"

Lila nodded and tried to run back towards the plane, only for Beautibeast to get up and throw her brush at her. Lila screamed before falling to the ground, getting the same fate that Chloé and Sabrina got.

"I don't know who _you_ are, stranger, but you'll regret crossing our path!" Poisandra called out.

The man in white grinned and got into a fighting stance as several Vivix headed towards him. He started to punch at each and every one of them before landing a kick on two more. He spun around and landed a roundhouse kick on a Spikeball before using one of the weapons of the Vivix to shoot the rest down. Afterwards, he went to Lila and helped her up.

"You okay?" the man in white asked. "Anything hurt?"

"They took my beauty!" Lila complained while letting out some tears.

"Don't worry, okay?" the man in white said as Lieutenant Roger and the Paris Police arrived. "These guys are gonna take you to safety. This event is never going to go unnoticed."

Lila nodded as the man in white handed her to Lieutenant Roger.

"Thank you, Sir," Lieutenant Roger said. "You should get to safety too."

"Back in my day, things like this would _always_ happen," the man in white said. "Don't worry. With the Power Rangers here in Paris, and with Ladybug and Cat Noir too, you have nothing to worry about."

"They won't be able to stop Beautibeast, whoever you are!" Wrench exclaimed. "Once the Miraculouses and the Energems are in our possession, we will be unstoppable!"

"We'll see about that," the man in white said as he placed his hands on Lieutenant Roger and Lila. "I know a thing or two about the Power Rangers. They _never_ quit." He remarked before suddenly disappearing with the two.

"How did he _do_ that?!" Beautibeast exclaimed.

"He has no Miraculous OR Energem! Forget him!" Hawk Moth ordered as he came up in his Armored Akuma Form.

"And don't worry," Heckyl added on. "Once they're done, you'll be able to take them for the win."

"So, you're the current holder for the Ladybug Miraculous." Keeper said as he appeared behind Marinette.

"I know that voice anywhere!" Tikki said as she shot out of Marinette's handbag and looked at Keeper. " **KEEPER!** " she cried happily as she sped forward and gave Keeper a hug as best she could.

"It has been far too long, my friend. How have you been these past years?" Keeper asked as he let out a small chuckle.

"Can't complain, but seeing you just made my day." Tikki replied joyfully.

"Keeper, you _know_ what this is?" Shelby asked.

"Indeed Shelby, this is Tikki, one of the Kwami," Keeper started to explain as Tikki flew around the room, much to the amusement of everyone. "Seven powerful beings that can give their powers to another by the use of a Miraculous, an object that is capable of holding all their power, until the Kwami need to regain their strength that is. Over the many years on Earth, I've run into each of the Kwami many different times, and Tikki was by far the friendliest earning my friendship within hours of my and her Miraculous' current holder's meeting."

"Pleasure to meet you all, and everyone this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the current Ladybug." Tikki said as she introduced Marinette to everyone.

"So who are all of you, I told you my name, what's all of yours?" Marinette asked.

"I'm Tyler Navarro, the Red Ranger." Tyler said as he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Marinette said.

"I'm Chase Randall, nice to meet you." said Chase.

"I've heard of you," Marinette said snippily. "And based on the number of rumors, you don't have much luck with women."

"Well, they'd be right." replied Chase.

"Me Koda, nice to make new friend." Koda said.

"Nice to meet you, Koda. I'm glad you see me as a friend already." Marinette told him with a smile.

"I'm Riley Griffin, hello." Riley said shaking her hand.

"Hello to you to." Marinette said to Riley.

"Hi, I'm Shelby Watkins, nice to see another female hero." Shelby spoke up.

"Same." Marinette grinned.

"Sir Ivan of Zandar, nice to meet this generation's Ladybug." said Ivan.

"So, you've heard of them before?" Marinette asked.

"Only rumors from travelers, until I saw you in action yesterday. Twas a fairly good battle." Ivan said.

"You already know me Ms Dupain-Cheng." Prince Phillip said with a small smile.

"Prince Phillip? You're a Ranger?" Marinette asked, feeling surprised.

"Graphite Ranger to be precise." Prince Phillip replied.

"I'm Kendall Morgan," Kendall said. "But just call me 'Miss Morgan'." She added on.

"Not much of an introduction, but hello," Marinette said. "Now that we have ourselves introduced, can I ask what you're doing in Paris?" she asked. "I mean, most of your enemies are in Amber Beach, right?"

"Not until yesterday," Kendall replied. "We established a connection to Paris through our Base after picking up Alien Bio-Signs in Paris."

"We thought it would be something small, but that's when we came across that female Vivix," Riley went on. "We've never faced a Vivix so strong before."

Marinette started to think. "I think that Vivix was infected by an Akuma," she said after a while. "When I was battling her, she was trying to get my Miraculous, and was talking like she was taking orders from someone who wasn't there. It's common with most enemies of me and Cat Noir."

"And she even had a name," Tyler added on. "She said she wasn't a normal Vivix, but that her name was Beautibeast."

"I think I would know who turned into another one of Hawk Moth's new villains, and this Beautibeast seems to be the latest," Marinette stated. "It seems that one of the Vivix was his victim."

"Which is bad," Tikki said. "If a villain's a human, we can handle it, but we've never dealt with an alien before."

"Perhaps this Hawk Moth and our foe, Heckyl, have joined forces," Ivan suggested. "Otherwise, Poisandra and Wrench would not have been with Beautibeast."

"She's been stealing people's beauty and taking them for herself," Marinette said. "But with you, Koda and Riley, she didn't finish the job."

"We have to take her down," Shelby said. "Practically every girl in Paris is a perfect target for beauty."

All of a sudden, the monitor beeped.

"I'm detecting Alien Bio-Signs," Kendall reported. "It's Beautibeast. She's attacking again, but there are two other signatures from Smokescreen and Wish Star, one from Trocadéro and another at the top of Le Grand Paris. The third is coming from the subway station."

"We took them down." Riley pointed out.

"Maybe brought back again?" Koda suggested.

"I'll check in on the one at Trocadéro," Marinette said. "I'll call Cat Noir to help me out."

"And I'll check in on the one at Le Grand Paris," Tyler said. "You think you can handle Beautibeast?"

"We'll try," Shelby said as Tyler and Marinette left. "Good luck!"

"Remember, this Vivix has the ability to steal beauty, and even abilities," Ladybug said as she looked to Tyler. "She can't risk stealing mine because it would also ruin my Miraculous. I'll call in for backup if Cat Noir and I need it."

"Me too," Tyler said as he placed out his Dino Charger. " **It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger, Ready!** "

" **Tikki, Spots On!** " Marinette called out.

" **Energize!** "

" **HA!** " Tyler and Marinette both called out.

" **Unleash The Power!** "

"To the transport," Ivan said. " **It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger!** "

" **READY!** " Shelby, Riley, Koda and Chase called out.

" **ENERGIZE, HA! UNLEASH THE POWER!** "

" **Dino Cycle! Rev Up!** " Tyler called out as he and Ladybug left the base, clicking on a Dino Charger. Soon, two motorcycles came to him and Ladybug.

 **DINO CYCLE CHARGER! ENGAGE!**

"Thanks, Tyler!" Ladybug called out. "I'll call you if I find anything."

"Me too!" Tyler called out as he and Ladybug both rode away.

"This should be a good place to distract those Rangers and the Miraculous idiots," Smokescreen said as he looked around in the subway station. "I ate beans and chili, so here we go!" he called out before unleashing a loud fart, causing red smoke to come out from his tubes.

"It's a shame that the smell wore off," Plagg said to Adrien as the two were making their way towards the Gorilla. "It was a good scent!"

"Don't get started with me, Plagg." Adrien said.

All of a sudden, the red smoke started to spread.

"Oh, not again!" Adrien exclaimed, running towards the tunnels while the Gorilla covered his nose. "At least no one can see us," he said before holding out his Ring. " **Plagg, Claws Out!** "

Adrien was transformed into Cat Noir and leapt down into the subway station, where he tossed his staff towards Smokescreen, clogging up his systems.

"What?!" Smokescreen exclaimed before throwing the staff to the side, where Cat Noir caught it and extended it. "You must be the Miraculous Holder I've been told about! Black Panther!"

"Cat Noir, it's _Cat_ Noir!" Cat Noir exclaimed before running towards Smokescreen and swinging his staff like a sword.

Smokescreen held up his own sword in defense and clashed with Cat Noir. However, Ivan ran in and shot at Smokescreen, with the rest of the Rangers right beside him.

"I had that covered." Cat Noir said.

"Indeed, good feline, indeed." Ivan said.

"Vivix, rise!" Smokescreen called out, summoning several Vivix to fight for him.

"Come on, Gold Ranger!" Cat Noir called out as he readied his staff again.

"Lead the way, Cat Noir!" Ivan called out as he unsheathed the Gold Ptera Saber. The two charged towards the Vivix and attacked them with everything they had while the rest of the Rangers took on the Vivix as well.

"Tyler, I've found Beautibeast!" Ladybug called out as she rode to Trocadéro. "And she's got Aurore and Mireille cornered!"

" _Is Poisandra with her?_ " Tyler asked as he looked to Ladybug through the screen in his helmet.

" _Not that I can see_ ," Ladybug replied. " _She's by herself_."

"Okay," Tyler replied. "I've found Wish Star. Good luck there!"

"Oh, _look_ at me!" Chloé complained as she looked at herself in the mirror. "That monster _really_ did it now!" she exclaimed before breaking down into tears. "Oh, I wish that I had my beauty back!" she said to herself as she wrote the wish down. She placed it next to her stuffed Ladybug pillow before dialing on the keypad next to her closet door. Soon, her Ladybug costume appeared, and she started to put it on. "At least they can't steal beauty from me _here!_ "

"Be careful what you wish for, because my wishes never fail!" Wish Star exclaimed as he grabbed Chloé's paper. She tossed it at Chloé, and her face was covered with an overdose of makeup from head to toe.

"You wanted beauty? Have your share!" Poisandra exclaimed as she and Curio came into the room as well.

"First my beauty! Now my pride!" Chloé exclaimed before spinning around her toy Yo-Yo. "You're going to _pay_ for that!"

" _Don't waste time, Wish Star!_ " Heckyl ordered through the Butterfly Mask.

"I know, I know! Go for the earring!" Wish Star exclaimed as he charged at Chloé with his spear.

Chloé lashed out at Wish Star with her Yo-Yo, only to be disarmed of it easily. She shrieked as she backed away, with Wish Star grabbing the earrings from her.

"Hey! Give those back!" Chloé called out.

"Not a chance! These are my ticket to ruling the universe!" Wish Star taunted.

All of a sudden, Wish Star was slashed from behind.

"You fool! Those are fakes!" Hawk Moth exclaimed as he lowered his sword. "This girl isn't even _close_ to Ladybug!"

"But I'm as close as you'll get to the Red Ranger!" Tyler called out as he barged into the room, opening fire on Wish Star, Poisandra, Hawk Moth and Curio.

"Red Ranger! It's about time!" Chloé exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Tyler said. "Now get out of here!"

Chloé gulped and ran away as Tyler unsheathed his Dino Saber.

"Tire him out," Hawk Moth ordered. "I want his Energem when he's weak!"

"Not gonna happen!" Tyler exclaimed as he slashed at Wish Star before shooting at Poisandra. He leapt away from Curio's attack before running up the stairs. "Catch me if you can!"

"You're gonna regret that!" Poisandra exclaimed as she and Curio ran up the stairs. "Oh, why are there so many floors here?!" she complained.

"What do you _see_ in them, Heckyl?!" Hawk Moth exclaimed after sighing with exasperation.

"Not much, to be honest," Heckyl replied back. "But, if it helps, she _was_ the one who destroyed Keeper's Ship. Keeper was the one who had the Energems while Sledge was chasing him."

"And to be honest myself, all I see is a heart-shaped nitwit," Hawk Moth said. "They had better be useful in getting the Energems and the Miraculouses."

"Master Heckyl, stop what you're doing!" Fury exclaimed as he entered the bridge. "I've found Ladybug! She's battling Beautibeast all by herself!"

"She's alone?" Heckyl asked as the butterfly mask disappeared. He turned around and grinned. "Excellent…"

"Time to make your beauty mine!" Beautibeast exclaimed as he brushed all over Mireille and Aurore's faces.

"Hands off!" Ladybug called out as she raced towards Beautibeast. "Lasers! Fire!" she called out, shooting Beautibeast away just as she took her brush off of Mireille and Aurore. "Get to safety! Hurry!" she ordered the two. Both of the girls nodded and ran off as Ladybug threw her Yo-Yo towards a tree. "Dino Cycle Split!" she ordered, getting the two dinosaurs of the Dino Cycle to split and attack Beautibeast.

"Your Miraculous is mine!" Beautibeast exclaimed as she charged towards Ladybug.

" **Time to De-Evilize!** " Ladybug called out as she spun around her Yo-Yo and swung it at Beautibeast.

Beautibeast grunted as she was hit by one swing before Ladybug landed a dropkick on her. Beautibeast was thrown back by this before Ladybug used her Yo-Yo to grab a shovel nearby. She spun it around and prepared to slash down at Beautibeast before a blue blast threw her aside.

"Who was that?" Ladybug asked as she looked up.

"Master Heckyl?!" Beautibeast exclaimed.

" _You're_ Heckyl?!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"And you… are a lowly insect," Heckyl said as he helped Beautibeast back up. "Your Miraculous shall belong to me and Hawk Moth, and soon, Ladybug shall be nothing but a memory."

"There have been a _lot_ of villains who have tried to predict my fate before," Ladybug said as she got back up. "How are _you_ so different?"

"Because I am no human," Heckyl said as he suddenly felt a pain in his neck. Ladybug looked on as Heckyl's tattoo started to glow. "I… have destroyed Planets, and came close to getting eight of the ten Energems! If you think you know everything about me, Ladybug… you're wrong."

Heckyl spread out his arms, and much to Ladybug's surprise, he transformed into Snide.

"All alone, Ladybug!" Snide yelled. "You might not be afraid of Heckyl, but you shall cower before the might… of Snide!" 

" _Beautibeast, let Snide take over_ ," Hawk Moth ordered. " _He will take the Miraculous of Ladybug, but you still have a chance. Find Cat Noir and bring me HIS Miraculous! His Ring!_ "

"Will do, Hawk Moth!" Beautibeast called out as she ran away, leaving Ladybug to fight off against Snide.

"No worry," Ladybug said as she spun around her shovel. "I'm not afraid of you!" she exclaimed afterwards, slamming it down onto Snide.

Snide scoffed and swung his sword upwards, destroying the shovel. Ladybug gasped and tossed her Yo-Yo at Snide, only for him to send it to the side before Ladybug ran forward to send a punch at him. Snide chuckled and grabbed her fist as she tried to push on with her attack.

"Hardly a challenge!" Snide remarked as he tossed Ladybug off to the side.

"Oh, no!" Alya exclaimed as she and Nino hid in a bush. "This guy is _tough!_ "

"I'm not done yet, Snide!" Ladybug called out. She held out her Yo-Yo to the side of her head as Snide advanced on her. " **Lucky Cha** —"

"Not so fast!" Snide yelled, striking at Ladybug's arm before she could use her Lucky Charm.

Ladybug yelled in pain as she was sent back towards the stairs. She looked to her arm and wrapped her Yo-Yo around it before feeling her earrings. She was relieved to know her Lucky Charm was not used up before her Yo-Yo rang. Ladybug was about to answer it before she saw Snide strike down at her with his sword. She gasped and rolled out of the way before looking to see who was calling.

"Miss Morgan?" Ladybug whispered. "I can't speak loudly right now because I have Alya watching me. Also, Snide's here!"

" _Prince Phillip is on his way_ ," Kendall said. " _Don't worry, Ladybug. He can take care of Snide for as long as he can. Try and go after Beautibeast. She's heading to Le Grand Paris_."

"Pretty hard to do when you've got a guy with a sword trying to destroy you!" Ladybug yelled as she got out of the way from Snide again. She let out her Yo-Yo and spun it around to defend herself from another hit from Snide.

"Watch out!" Shelby called out as she kicked away a Vivix. "Those Vivix have your powers!"

The color-caped Vivix ran towards the Rangers with Spikeballs by their side.

"They won't have them for long," Riley said before he and Koda took out their Dino Chargers. "Ivan, use these!"

"I shall use them well," Ivan said as he loaded up the Dino Chargers while Cat Noir continued to fight Smokescreen. "Prepare to feel the wrath!"

 **STEGO CHARGER! RAPTOR CHARGER! ENGAGE!**

" **Lightning Final Strike!** " Ivan called out, sending his finisher move at the Caped Vivix and finishing them off. As soon as the Vivix and Spikeballs were destroyed, the grey spots on Ivan, Riley and Koda disappeared.

"Hey! We're back!" Riley exclaimed.

"If we destroy Beautibeast…" Koda started out.

"All women get their beauty back," Ivan deducted. "A perfect theory, my friend."

"Uh, Gold Ranger? A little help?" Cat Noir asked as he backed away from Smokescreen.

"Coming, my feline friend!" Ivan called out as he ran to help out Cat Noir.

Cat Noir and Ivan forced Smokescreen out of the subway as he tried to fend off against them with his sword.

"You're no match for me!" Smokescreen exclaimed as he slammed his sword against Ivan and Cat Noir.

"We'll see about that!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

"Attack now, fellow Rangers!" Ivan called out.

" **DINO STEEL! ARMOR ON!** " the other Rangers called out.

"Raptor Claw!" Riley called out as he leapt into the air with Shelby.

"Tricera Drill!" Shelby called out afterwards.

Smokescreen looked up as Riley and Shelby slashed down at him.

"You'll pay for that!" Smokescreen called out as he raised up his sword to slash down at Shelby.

"Stego Shield!" Koda called out, protecting Shelby before knocking him away.

"Para Chopper Blast!" Chase called out, opening fire on Smokescreen afterwards.

"We've got him on the run!" Cat Noir exclaimed as Smokescreen tried to regain himself.

"Think again!" Smokescreen called out, letting out more fog. As the Rangers and Cat Noir tried to break through, Smokescreen ran away and went back to his pod, escaping the scene.

"We _lost_ him!" Riley exclaimed.

"It not over." Koda said.

Ladybug backflipped away from Snide once more. Before Snide could strike again, a familiar voice was heard.

" **Royal Dino Punch!** "

Ladybug, Alya, Nino and Snide all looked to the side as Prince Phillip, as the Graphite Ranger, sent his Royal Dino Punch towards Snide, knocking him back.

"Thanks." Ladybug said.

"Beautibeast is heading towards Le Grand Paris," Prince Phillip said. "We can't take on Snide alone now. Save him for another day."

"Got it," Ladybug said as the Dino Cycle came back to her. "Wanna steer?"

"Let's go!" Prince Phillip exclaimed as he got onto the Dino Cycle, with Ladybug sitting behind him. The two took off towards Le Grand Paris, with Alya and Nino following.

"This isn't over yet, Ladybug!" Snide called out as he walked away.

Night had already fallen. Tyler chased Poisandra, Curio and Wish Star to the top of Le Grand Paris, still armed with his Dino Saber and Morpher.

"I wish for you to explode!" Wish Star exclaimed as he wrote down his wish and tossed his paper to Tyler.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Tyler exclaimed as he ran towards the three, his Dino Morpher falling out from his hand and over the edge in the process.

Ladybug and Prince Phillip arrived, seeing Tyler's Dino Morpher fall.

"Don't worry, Red Ranger!" Ladybug called out as she caught the blaster. "We're coming!"

"I'll evacuate everyone." Prince Phillip said.

Ladybug nodded as she and Prince Phillip ran into the building.

"Okay, we have our robe design done, and we're chasing Rangers," Nino noted as he and Alya went in as well. "Still can't believe the Power Rangers are here in Paris."

"Believe it, Nino," Alya said. "This is gonna be _huge_ on the Ladyblog!"

"Missed me!" Wish Star called out as Tyler swung at him, Poisandra and Curio.

"You're going _down!_ " Tyler called out as he charged towards the three again.

"My turn!" Curio exclaimed as he swung his bat at Tyler before letting Wish Star strike him down.

"Bamboo Blast!" Wish Star called out, shooting at Tyler.

Tyler yelled in pain as he was shot back.

"Out of my way!" Poisandra called out as she spun around her lance. " **Heartbreaker Slash! Go!** " she called out as she formed a heart in front of her before sending it towards Tyler.

"Hold it right there you three!" Ladybug yelled, twirling her Yo-Yo and pointing Tyler's fallen Dino Morpher at them. "You're not going anywhere."

"Ladybug!" Tyler called out. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"You! I thought you'd be going after Beautibeast!" Poisandra yelled furiously.

"As if I'd let a fellow hero get destroyed," Ladybug said with a scoff. "I'm positive that Cat Noir and the other Rangers can hold her off long enough," she said before looking to Tyler. You hurt, Ty– I mean, Red Ranger?" she asked, catching herself from revealing Tyler's identity after seeing that Alya was nearby and recording everything.

"A bit," Tyler replied. "You need any help?"

"She's gonna need _plenty_ of it to take _us_ on!" Poisandra yelled.

"Miss Insect, prepare to be destroyed! You're about to meet your end!" Wish Star called out.

"Oh, I don't _think_ so!" Ladybug called out as she used her Yo-Yo to grab Wish Star's spear.

"Hey! No fair!" Wish Star yelled as his spear was thrown over to the far side of the roof.

"Taking on a Ranger three on one isn't fair," Ladybug said as she spun the Dino Morpher. "Me? You'd better be ready to run."

"Oh, this is gonna be epic!" Alya exclaimed as she continued to record everything.

"I wish for you to fall!" Wish Star called out as he used one of his Wish Cards to gain an advantage over Ladybug.

Ladybug shot at the Wish Card and ran towards the three. She lashed out at Curio before shooting at Poisandra just as she was about to slash down at her. She placed both of her weapons into the air just in time to block an attack from Wish Star before shooting at him as well. Poisandra and Curio got back up and tried to strike at Ladybug, only for her to counter back with her Yo-Yo and blast them away before striking at Wish Star, sending him towards Poisandra and Curio, sending the three off the roof.

"Here you go," Ladybug said as she handed Tyler back his Dino Morpher. "Now, let's help Graphite!"

"Make sure everyone makes it out safe!" Prince Phillip ordered André Bourgeois as everyone inside of Le Grand Paris was being evacuated.

"Come on, this way!" Shelby called out as she arrived to help out.

Prince Phillip turned around to see Beautibeast coming in to try and take away Shelby's beauty, but both Rangers kicked her away before Ladybug swatted her with her Yo-Yo.

"This isn't over!" Beautibeast exclaimed. "I have all of Paris's Women on my list to add to my beauty!" she called out before running away.

"Is that everyone?" Ladybug asked as she and Tyler came down.

"Everyone except me." A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned to see the Armored Akuma making its way towards the Rangers and Ladybug.

"Who's that?" said Ladybug

"I'm hurt Ladybug, that you do not remember your worst enemy." Said the person wearing armor.

"Hawk Moth."

"Indeed, Ladybug. And I have my new partner to thank for this armor, so I figured what better way to get your Miraculous than to do it myself?" Hawk Moth said as he unsheathed his sword. "You won't take me down so easily this time!"

"Come on, guys!" Tyler exclaimed as he, Shelby and Prince Phillip took out their Dino Sabers. "Let's get him!"

" **Dino Steel! Armor On!** " Shelby called out as she gained the Tricera Drill. She tossed her Dino Saber to Ladybug. "Ladybug, here!"

"Thanks!" Ladybug called out as she charged with the Rangers while Alya and Nino continued to watch and record.

Hawk Moth cackled and slashed at Tyler first, locking blades with him. He sent a purple blast towards Tyler afterwards before Prince Phillip landed a punch on him, with Ladybug slashing at him with her borrowed Dino Saber. While Hawk Moth was sent back by the punch, he managed to parry off Ladybug's sword attacks before Shelby stabbed at him with the Tricera Drill.

"Nice try," Hawk Moth said as he grabbed Shelby's Tricera Drill and pushed her away. "But this new armor is stronger than anything you Rangers have ever fought against! And now that I am in control, _nothing_ can stop me!"

"We'll see!" Ladybug called out as she pushed against Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth allowed himself to be pushed back before breaking off with Ladybug. He began a relentless attack on her, striking quickly and giving Ladybug hardly any time to counter. It was not long before Ladybug found herself disarmed of her sword and backed away.

"This is the end, Ladybug!" Hawk Moth called out, raising his sword up high. "Your Miraculous is mine!"

" **Dino Steel! Armor On!** " Tyler called out, gaining the T-Rex Smasher.

Hawk Moth swung at Tyler, who caught his blade with the T-Rex Smasher. Ladybug swung her Yo-Yo at him, but Hawk Moth threw Tyler off and into Ladybug before seeing Shelby and Prince Phillip load their Dino Chargers into their Morphers.

 **DINO CHARGERS! ENGAGE!**

" **DINO MORPHER BLAST!** " Prince Phillip and Shelby called out as they opened fire on Hawk Moth's Armored Akuma.

Hawk Moth simply held his hand out and sent the blasts to the side.

"That won't do any good," Hawk Moth said. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Our Dino Chargers are low," Shelby said. "He's too strong!"

"Time to pull back!" Prince Phillip said.

"I'm with you." Ladybug said nervously before lashing out at Hawk Moth with her Yo-Yo a couple more times.

Hawk Moth sent the Yo-Yo off to different directions. After sending away one last attack, he noticed that Ladybug and the four Rangers were gone.

"I was so close!" Hawk Moth complained. "The Miraculous was in my reach! Curse you, Power Rangers!"

At the Base, Marinette was being tended to by Tikki and Keeper.

"I tried to take down Snide, guys," Marinette said to the Rangers. "I just didn't know he was Heckyl too."

"We're obviously going to have to try a different approach," Shelby said. "Hawk Moth was too strong against us."

"We'd need Cat Noir to help us out more," Marinette said. "I feel like even with all of us, we can't take down Beautibeast, Hawk Moth _or_ Heckyl alone."

"I heard you guys were having trouble," a familiar voice to Marinette said, causing Marinette to look up as the door opened. Much to her surprise, she saw the man in white. "Mind if I help out?"

"You!" Marinette exclaimed. "I remember now! You're Trent Fernandez-Mercer, the famous comic book artist!"

"That's not all," Trent said. He held up his left wrist, revealing a small face of a white Pterosaur. "I hope you guys know you weren't the only Dino Rangers in the World."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"There was a time… when I was known as the White Dino Thunder Ranger." Trent stated as his Morpher roared.

"White… Ranger?" Koda asked.

"Of _course!_ I was there when you and the Dino Thunder Rangers saved Reefside!" Shelby exclaimed. "How did you get your Powers back? I thought the Dino Gems were drained of all their power."

"They were, until my friend, Kira, had someone called the Sentinel Knight grant us our powers back, and just in time to face the Armada too," Trent stated. "Now, I'm here to help you."

"And so am I." Cat Noir said as he entered the base.

"Cat Noir!" Marinette exclaimed.

Kendall grinned and loaded up a new Dino Charger.

 **DINO ILLUSION CHARGER! READY!**

Kendall shot the Illusion Charger at Marinette and Cat Noir, just as Cat Noir transformed back into Adrien.

"Good to see you again, My Lady," Cat Noir flirted. "Surprised to see me?"

"Don't worry, he doesn't know who you are, and he doesn't know who you are," Kendall said as she held up a new Dino Charger. "With my new Dino Illusion Charger, you and Cat Noir can temporarily see each other without finding out your identities."

"So, that means I don't have to transform?" Marinette asked.

"For now, at least," Kendall said. "This will wear off, but only the minute you two leave the Base and turn away from each other."

"That way, you can keep your identities a secret." Prince Phillip stated.

"Prince Phillip?" Adrien/Cat Noir asked.

"I'm a Power Ranger, yes," Prince Phillip stated before raising an eyebrow. "Are you a student at the School?" he asked.

"Maybe." Adrien/Cat Noir replied.

"Heckyl, Hawk Moth and Beautibeast will be after us again," Trent said. "And we know that they've brought back two more monsters. Those other two will keep distracting you to make sure Beautibeast steals the beauty of every Parisian Girl. We have to take them down… together."

"Precisely why I have been working on new Dino Chargers," Kendall said as she took out two Dino Chargers from her work station. "Tyler, Ivan, I've managed to create special Dino Chargers that might be able to help in this battle, but they're one-use only so be sure not to waste them." She said as she handed Tyler and Ivan two new Dino Chargers. One resembled the Gold Ptera Charger while the other looked like a new Plesio Charger.

"This is great," Marinette said. "Another Ranger, new Dino Chargers."

"Yeah," Cat Noir/Adrien said. "What else is there, Miss Morgan?"

"Alright. I've developed a new Dino Gas Charger–" Kendall started out.

" **NO!** " Marinette, Adrien, Trent and the other Power Rangers yelled.

"While that is a nasty move… I don't ever want to cut the cheese with that thing." Chase said.

"Last time we use Charger… I barely breathe." Koda added on.

"Don't worry, this one won't create the same amount as the ones used for the Megazords," Kendall reassured everyone as Marinette and Adrien looked like they were going to join Ivan and Shelby in taking the new Dino Charger apart. "Just make sure you point the barrels at yourself." She added on.

"Why would we do that?" Riley asked as he looked to the new Dino Gas Charger.

"Because it comes out the other end." Kendall explained.

"We must finish off Beautibeast, Smokescreen and Wish Star immediately," Tyler said. "We can't let there be any more trouble in Paris."

"In that case, I suggest you all get a good rest," Keeper said. "You will all need it to regain your strength and take on Heckyl and Hawk Moth tomorrow."

"He's right," Marinette said. "It's gonna take all of us to take them down."

On Sledge's Ship, Beautibeast was admiring herself in the mirror. Poisandra tried to take it away for her own use, but Beautibeast held up her brush, getting Poisandra to scoff and storm off.

"You certainly look divine," Hawk Moth said as he walked up in his Armored Akuma. "But I don't want you to get too distracted. You still must honor our deal."

"I will bring you the Energems and the Miraculouses once all of Paris becomes the graveyard of perfection." Beautibeast stated.

"The more you go after females for their beauty, the more the Rangers, Ladybug and Cat Noir catch onto our plans," Hawk Moth stated. "Do you not remember any part of our deal?"

"She knows everything," Heckyl said as he came over. He suddenly took out Snide's sword and slashed at the mirror before aiming it at Beautibeast and saying, "So get us the Energems and Miraculouses, or else you'll suffer the same fate as Sledge."

"Not to worry, Masters," Beautibeast said. "As long as you are able to keep the Rangers off of my back, I can snatch the Miraculouses easily, and your Energems will be easy pickings."

"They had better," Wish Star said. "Ladybug and Cat Noir can't be allowed to get in our way again!"

"They hardly made a scratch on _me!_ " Smokescreen bragged. "I say we all strike at them at once! They will never be able to keep up, even _with_ their growing numbers!"

"It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir are forced to meet their doom." Hawk Moth said.

"And for the Power Rangers to be destroyed." Heckyl finished up.

"Wow, Marinette! I can't believe we got to meet another Ranger!" Tikki said to Marinette as she worked on her robes. "I knew I could sense something familiar with Trent too."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"Keeper told me that after he gave the Energems to Dinosaurs, the Asteroids struck the Earth, and from them, other powerful stones known as the Dino Gems were created," Tikki explained. "Keeper and I always like to exchange stories with each other."

" _Marinette, are you up there?_ " Sabine called out.

"Hide, Tikki!" Marinette whispered as Tikki hid away. "Yes, Mom?"

" _Adrien is here. He says he wants to pick up on the robes_ ," Tom said this time. " _You don't mind, do you?_ "

"Adrien? Here?" Marinette asked herself. "No problem! Let him up!"

Adrien soon came through the door and into Marinette's room.

"Hey there, Marinette," Adrien said. "Sorry for the delay. Another Power Ranger Battle held me up."

"We all seem to have a reason for not being able to catch up lately," Marinette mused. She showed Adrien the robes she had sewn so far. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you're doing great," Adrien said as he picked up some thread. "How about I help? I can't let you do _all_ of the work, after all."

"Sure," Marinette said as she watched Adrien. "I can help you make this."

"Sounds good," Adrien said. "Usually, I'm the one who _wears_ the final product. It's gonna be fun to actually _make_ it."

"Trust me, it is a _lot_ of fun," Marinette said as she and Adrien now started to stitch on different cloths to the robes based on her designs. "You know, despite what you told me during the Video Game Contest, you really _are_ better than you think you are."

"You too," Adrien said in a friendly tone. "You know, I don't think I've ever had anyone who's changed my world like you."

Marinette gasped and blushed at this. Adrien smiled to her, and Marinette did the same. The two continued to sew new threads for the robe for the rest of the night.

Later on in the night, Nathalie walked up to the Dupain-Cheng Apartment. Sabine came to the door to answer.

"Is Adrien alright?" Nathalie asked. "He hasn't come down for a while."

"He and Marinette have been working on their robes," Sabine explained. "He and Marinette have been having so much fun that they've fallen asleep."

"As fun as that sounds, I'm afraid I cannot do that," Nathalie said. "Gabriel worries very much for the safety of his Son."

"I can understand the same with Marinette," Sabine said. "I'll go wake them up."

"Uh-Oh," Tikki said as she overheard this. She flew towards Marinette, opened up her ear, and yelled, " **WAKE UP!** " but to no avail. "A Kwami's gotta do what a Kwami's gotta do." She said to herself before dialing on Marinette's phone. She soon found a track by Jagged Stone and turned up the volume. With that, she flew back and flew towards the phone again.

"Marinette?" Sabine asked as she came up. "Are you and Adrien—"

Marinette and Adrien suddenly woke up with a start by the sound of loud rock music playing. The two looked to their finished robes and smiled before Sabine came up, her hands over her ears.

" **IS THAT YOUR ALARM?** " Sabine asked.

" **I… DON'T KNOW HOW IT WENT OFF!** " Marinette exclaimed as she went for her phone, turning off the music. She saw a text on it to herself that said, "You can thank me later" in French. Marinette looked to Tikki, who chuckled nervously.

"That was fun," Adrien said as he looked around. "Oh, wait! I was supposed to be home _hours_ ago!"

"We can finish up tomorrow," Marinette said. "Don't worry. These robes will be right here when you get here."

Adrien nodded as he went down. "Sorry, Nathalie," he said. "Was having too much fun, I guess."

Marinette chuckled at this before she stretched her arms.

"Well, we've got a full battle ahead of us tomorrow…" Marinette said to Tikki.

"Better get some rest." Adrien said to Plagg.

"You know it," Tikki said. "We're going to stop Beautibeast…"

"And save Paris!" Plagg said.

"Tomorrow…" Adrien started out.

"Hawk Moth and Heckyl had better be ready…" Marinette went on.

" **BECAUSE IT'S ABOUT TO GET WILD!** " Marinette and Adrien exclaimed with confidence at the same time.

The next day, Penny Rolling was getting Jagged Stone to safety. When she turned around, Beautibeast brushed her face, taking away her beauty immediately.

At Collège François DuPont, Kim, Max, Alix, Nathanaël, Rose and Juleka were watching over the battle of Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Power Rangers against Beautibeast and the rest of Heckyl's Monsters.

"Okay, while I'm thankful that the Power Rangers are here and all, I can't stand the fact that this new Monster has been going after Students… _our_ friends." Kim said.

"Takes the _fun_ out of everything when there's no competition," Alix remarked. "Even it has to be from Chloé."

"She and Sabrina were the first ones," Rose said. "I heard that Jagged Stone's Agent, Penny, Ms. Mendeleiev, and a new arrival from Italy had their beauty stolen!"

"This is getting from Rad to Sick," Juleka said. "And not 'sick' in a good way."

"I know the Power Rangers, Ladybug and Cat Noir are doing their best," Ivan Bruel said as he and Myléne walked over. "But unless we can find a way to take them down, even for just a moment, I can't stand just sitting out and doing nothing!"

" _This is Alya, everyone, and I am at Le Grand Paris, where my Mom was just robbed of her beauty!_ " Alya called out on everyone's phones on the Ladyblog. " _Beautibeast escaped, but the monster known as Smokescreen, responsible for nearly blowing up Amber Beach, just took down the Police Force here, and is making its way to the top of the roof!_ " she exclaimed. " _And that's not all. I have a suspicion that the new big bad, Snide, is heading this way, and here's Wish Star!_ "

"That's it, I'm going to do something," Alix said as she got her skates from her locker. "And I've got a plan. If you want to act, now's the time!"

"Once I fog up all of Paris, Wish Star will use his Wish Cards to force every girl to come to one spot," Smokescreen said on top of Le Grand Paris as Penny Rolling and Marlena Césaire were being helped out by Trent. "But little will they know that Beautibeast will be getting their beauty instead of their safety!"

"You wanna _bet?_ " Alix asked as she skated up towards Le Grand Paris and knocked Smokescreen off before he could unleash his fog.

"Whoa!" Smokescreen exclaimed as he fell down.

"What are you doing, Smokescreen?!" Wish Star exclaimed as he ran over. "You're supposed to initiate the plan!"

"First, I have to get _them!_ " Smokescreen exclaimed as Alix, Nathanaël, Rose and Juleka came over.

"Try my Bamboo Blast!" Wish Star called out as he shot at the three.

"Stand back!" Juleka called out as she used her wrist mirror to send the blasts back at Wish Star.

"Get out of our home!" Kim called out as he ran towards Smokescreen with Ivan Bruel, the two knocking Smokescreen into a pillar.

"Let's get them!" Alix called out.

The Rangers watched what was happening from the Base.

"Looks like the Students are getting in on the action." Prince Phillip mused.

"Wait a minute," Marinette said as she watched the battle on her computer as Alya was recording it on the Ladyblog. "Beautibeast is heading right there, and he's going after Myléne!"

"Let's go." Tyler said.

"I'll stay in case you need backup," Kendall said as she looked to another monitor. "Looks like our informant called us back. I'll see what he has to say."

Wish Star ran towards Kim, only for him to ram into Wish Star and knock him back.

"We have you now!" Rose exclaimed.

"Hold it right there!" Beautibeast called out. "Don't fight, or else this Parisian's beauty is mine!"

"Myléne!" Ivan called out.

"Surrender, or else I take away her beauty _and_ her soul," Beautibeast warned as she leveled her brush at Myléne's face. "This is your first and final warning!"

"How do we know you'll keep your word?" Alix asked.

"Because only I can return beauty too," Beautibeast remarked. "Now stand down, or this girl's beauty is mine!"

"Stay away from my Students!" Prince Phillip called out as he ran in and landed a dropkick on Beautibeast, knocking her back.

"Prince Phillip!" Juleka exclaimed as Phillip helped Myléne.

"Get her to safety." Phillip ordered.

"And tell any girl heading this way to turn back," Tyler added on as he and the rest of the Rangers came to Phillip's aid. "You've done well, but now's the time to leave it to us."

"Got it," Ivan Bruel said as he and Myléne hugged each other. "Let's go, guys!"

Marinette and Adrien both ran towards where the battle was taking place.

"Vivix, rise!" Beautibeast ordered as several Vivix came out. "Destroy them!"

Tyler and the other Rangers let out battle cries as they charged towards the Vivix.

As Marinette and Adrien were about to head to the Rangers, the Dino Illusion Charger took effect once again as they became in reach of each other. Vivix charged towards them as well, but Marinette kicked aside one Vivix before sliding under another and knocking it to the side. She leapt into the air and landed a heel-kick onto another Vivix before blocking an attack from another incoming Vivix. She flipped the Vivix over its back as she made her way towards the Rangers.

Adrien spun around and slammed his fist against one Vivix before grabbing another and flipping it over its back. He picked up a metal rod and used his fencing skills to parry off an attack from a Vivix before knocking it away. He used the same rod to block several melee attacks from three more Vivix before kicking each of them away. Like Marinette, he made his way towards the other Rangers.

"Look out!" Marinette called out as Spikeballs appeared and ran towards the Rangers.

One of the Spikeballs took notice of Marinette and brought its club down onto her. Marinette held the club up high and knocked the Spikeball away before kicking two Vivix at her sides. She landed on the ground and without even looking, picked up the fallen club from the Spikeball and tossed it towards another Spikeball before Alya arrived with Nino. The two fell under the effect of the Dino Illusion Charger as they recorded everything that was happening.

Tyler used his Dino Saber to slash away some Vivix before deflecting a blast from a Spikeball. He ran towards the two and slashed down at them before spinning around and striking at some more Vivix. He took out his Dino Morpher and shot at Wish Star before Trent suddenly appeared behind him out of camouflage and knocked away more Vivix.

"Sorry I was late," Trent said. "Busy getting civilians to safety."

"Better late than never!" Tyler exclaimed as he and Trent kicked away three Spikeballs.

Shelby landed high kicks at the Vivix around her before punching another Vivix in the chest. She kicked off of the Vivix and performed a flying roundhouse kick, knocking away more Vivix and Spikeballs before blocking an attack from a Spikeball and sending it to the side.

Riley spun around his Dino Saber and blocked several incoming Vivix before slashing at two Spikeballs. He blocked an attack from Smokescreen and leapt into the air with his blade charged up.

" **Power Slash!** " Riley called out, slashing down at the Vivix and Spikeballs.

Koda grabbed a Spikeball and tossed it towards three Vivix. He spun away from seven incoming Vivix and used a Vivix behind him to knock the rest away. He continued to use the Vivix as a weapon before slamming it into a Spikeball.

Chase shot at more Vivix all around him. "Don't mess with the Hotshot!" he called out before shooting at seven Spikeballs. He backflipped away from two more Spikeballs before shooting at them from midair. As soon as he landed down, he shot at two Vivix beside him, knocking them down immediately.

" **Unleash the Power!** " Phillip called out as he transformed into the Graphite Ranger. He slammed into some Spikeballs and knocked away some Vivix before making his way towards Beautibeast.

"Prince Phillip, what are you doing?!" Marinette called out.

"He's going to get his beauty stolen!" Beautibeast exclaimed as she stroked her brush on him several times. Much to her surprise, her brush made no effect. "What?! How is this possible?!"

"My color is grey," Phillip stated as he head-butted Beautibeast away from him. "There is beauty in grey, but only when mixed with other colors, as such your powers have no effect on me," he spat before spinning around and yelling, " **Royal Dino Punch!** "

Phillip sent his Royal Dino Punch towards Beautibeast and knocked her back.

"A job well done, Sire!" Ivan called out as he used his sword to slash at more Vivix. He blocked an attack from a Spikeball and slashed it away before using his Ptera Saber to slash at seven Spikeballs, sending them rolling away. He tossed his sword towards a Vivix and ran towards it, slashing apart several other Vivix in the process before regaining his sword and using both weapons to slash away the Vivix and Spikeballs.

"Seems that you can't get _anything_ done without me!" Snide remarked as he walked towards the battle.

"Snide!" Alya exclaimed silently as she recorded Snide heading towards the battle. Behind him were Hawk Moth in his Armored Akuma Form, Poisandra and Wrench.

Phillip used his Dino Morpher to shoot at Snide, only for Snide to deflect the shots and slash him away, causing him to Demorph and roll off towards the other Rangers.

"So, seven Rangers, two Miraculous Holders, and a stranger," Snide remarked. "How quaint."

"Is that what passes for Zeltrax now these days?" Trent asked as he laid his eyes on Snide.

"Master Snide! Master Hawk Moth! That's the same man who disappeared with the girl at the airport!" Beautibeast exclaimed.

"So there is an _eleventh_ Energem?" Hawk Moth asked.

"Energem? No," Trent said as he held out his bracelet with his Dino Gem on it. "Dino Gem? Yes."

"And you can thank _Sledge_ for bringing the Dino Thunder Team into existence!" Riley called out.

"A _nother_ Power Ranger?!" Wrench exclaimed.

"You're going to regret attacking Paris," Marinette said. "This goes for you and _all_ who are willing to attack our country!"

"And no one gets away with it so easily!" Adrien called out, both he and Marinette not aware of who each other was, as they were still under the effects of the Dino Illusion Charger.

" **It's Morphin' Time!** " Tyler called out as he, Shelby, Riley, Koda, Chase, Ivan and Phillip stood prepared to fight. He held out his Dino Charger and called out, " **Dino Charger!** "

" **READY!** " the rest of the Dino Charge Rangers called out.

" **Ready!** " Trent called out as the Drago Zord Head appeared on his Morpher.

" **READY!** " Marinette and Adrien both called out.

" **ENERGIZE!** "

" **White Ranger! Dino Power!** " Trent called out as he placed his hand to his Drago Morpher.

" **Tikki! Spots on!** " Marinette called out as she let Tikki enter her earrings.

" **Plagg! Claws Out!** " Adrien called out as he held his Ring in front of him and let Plagg enter it.

" **HA!** " The Dino Charge Rangers, Trent, Marinette and Adrien called out.

" **UNLEASH THE POWER!** "

Trent clicked his Morpher and gained his white bodysuit. He twirled around in the air and started to gain the rest of his Ranger Suit. He soon landed down from his tornado with his right hand held to the side while his left hand was placed across his chest. He soon gained his helmet, and he was the White Drago Ranger once more.

"Drago Power! White Ranger!" Trent called out as he took out his Drago Sword.

Five black dots filled up Marinette's red earrings. She placed her hands in the air and spread them apart in front of her face before thrusting her left arm out to the side, gaining a ladybug-like bodysuit. She twirled around and let the rest of her costume appear over her body before her Yo-Yo appeared on her waist. She stretched her arm back and spun around, placing her leg up in front of her face before slamming it on the ground again. As she did, she spread her arms out to her sides.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug called out as she held her Yo-Yo in her hands.

Adrien placed his hand in front of his face as Plagg entered his Ring before placing his hand into the air, causing five green paw marks to appear. He swiped his hand across his face, gaining his black mask before stroking his hair and letting his cat ears appear. He placed both of his arms out to the side as his black cat suit materialized onto him before spreading out his arms and legs, letting his tail appear on his back waist. He made several cat scratching motions in front of him and placing his right hand over his head while his left hand was kept in a crescent-shape in front of him.

"Cat Noir!" Cat Noir called out as he twirled around his Staff.

The spirits of the Dino Charge Rangers' Dinosaurs roared as they surged through the air. They circled back around and bit right through the Rangers, giving them their suits before biting again, giving them their respective helmets.

" **Power Rangers, Charge!** " The Dino Charge Rangers called out.

" **Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!** " Tyler announced as he placed his left hand to his head while his right hand was held out in front of him.

" **Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!** " Chase called out as he placed his left arm behind him and his right arm over his head.

" **Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!** " Koda called out as he placed his right arm low and his left hand high.

" **Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!** " Riley called out as he wildly thrust his left arm out and his right arm high behind his head.

" **Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!** " Shelby called out as she placed her arms up high.

" **Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold!** " Ivan called out, placing his Ptera Morpher Arm up next to his head and his left arm down low.

" **Pachyosaurus, Graphite Power Ranger!** " Phillip called out as he roughly held both of his arms out in front of him.

" **DINOSAUR MIGHT, READY TO FIGHT!** " the Dino Charge Rangers called out.

" **Power Rangers…** " Tyler started out as he crossed both of his arms in front of him.

" **Miraculous…** " Ladybug went on.

" **UNITE!** "

The Dino Charge Rangers, the White Drago Ranger, Ladybug and Cat Noir all stood strong as colorful explosions went off behind them.

"It's about to get wild!" Tyler announced as he, the Dino Charge Rangers, Trent, Ladybug and Cat Noir prepared to fight.

"Time to De-evilize!" Ladybug announced.

"Vivix, rise!" Hawk Moth ordered.

The Rangers, Ladybug and Cat Noir all charged towards Heckyl and Hawk Moth's army. Tyler, Shelby and Ladybug all ran to take on Beautibeast, Smokescreen and Hawk Moth respectively while Cat Noir ran with Ivan and Chase towards Wrench and Curio. Riley and Koda leapt in to take on Poisandra and Wish Star while Trent and Phillip ran in and slashed down Vivix to get to Snide.

Tyler leapt in and immediately slashed at a Vivix before parrying off an attack from Hawk Moth. He sent another slash towards Beautibeast before kicking away a Spikeball.

"Shelby, go!" Tyler called out as Shelby and Ladybug leapt onto his shoulders towards Hawk Moth and Smokescreen. As soon as they leapt over, Tyler started to take on Beautibeast with both his Dino Saber and Dino Blaster Morpher.

" **Dino Steel! Armor On!** " Shelby called out while tossing her Dino Saber to Ladybug. As soon as Shelby gained her Tricera Drill, she rolled on the ground away from several Vivix before knocking away Smokescreen's sword as he brought it down onto the Pink Ranger. The two parried with one another as two Spikeballs came at Shelby from both sides.

"Not so fast!" Ladybug called out as she used her Yo-Yo to grab the Spikeballs' clubs. She tossed them towards Hawk Moth, causing him to slash them apart, before dashing in and slashing at him, clashing blades with him.

"Thanks, Ladybug," Shelby said as she destroyed the two Spikeballs easily. "Now as for _you_ , Smokescreen!"

"Try and get me!" Smokescreen called out as he created fog, causing the area to go red.

"Not this time!" Shelby called out, drilling through the fog in a tornado. She spun so fast that the fog went away, and she drilled right through Smokescreen, fatally wounding him and sending him back.

"Para Chopper!" Chase called out as he shot at Wrench.

"Your blasts will do no good against me, Black Ranger!" Wrench called out as he deflected all of the shots.

"Then how about this?!" Cat Noir called out as he ran towards Wrench while twirling around his Staff.

"Spikeballs!" Wrench called out, getting the Spikeballs to come to him for defense.

 **PTERA CHARGER! ENGAGE!**

" **Lightning Final Strike!** " Ivan called out as he sent lightning to charge up Cat Noir, who started to spin around and glow as he ran through each of the Spikeballs.

"Oh, no!" Wrench exclaimed.

Cat Noir held up his staff as it charged up with Ivan's lightning. He slashed down at Wrench, sending him back and stuttering from the shock.

"Don't think we've forgotten about _you!_ " Cat Noir called out as he and Chase attacked Curio as he ran at them with his hammer.

"Don't worry, Cat Noir. He's not so tough!" Chase exclaimed as he used his Para Chopper and his Dino Morpher Blaster to open fire on Curio.

"Feels like pillows," Cat Noir said before clashing with more Spikeballs. "Can't say the same for these Spikeballs!"

"This should help!" Chase called out as he placed a Dino Charger into his Morpher.

 **DINO CLONE CHARGER! ENGAGE!**

" **Dino Morpher Blast!** " Chase called out as he shot at Cat Noir, creating clones of him in the process.

"Nice!" Cat Noir exclaimed as his clones copied his movements. "Now, let's get to work! **Cataclysm!** "

Cat Noir and all of his clones ran towards the Spikeballs and Curio, striking at them with Cataclysm. Curio was sent back in a daze while the Spikeballs were all destroyed.

"Caveman Toss!" Koda called out as he lifted up several Spikeballs and sent them towards Poisandra.

"No one messes with a lady!" Poisandra exclaimed as she slashed apart the Spikeballs before charging at Koda and Riley, only for the Koda to use his Stego Shield to block her attack before Riley used his Raptor Claw to slash down at her.

"I wish for you to hand over your Energems!" Wish Star called out as he threw a Wish Card at the two Rangers.

"You no scare us!" Koda called out as he slammed his Stego Shield against Wish Star while using his Dino Saber to slash apart his Card.

"And neither do you!" Riley exclaimed as he spun around. " **Dino Raptor Slash!** " he called out, slashing wildly at Poisandra before forming his Dino Morpher bayonet. " **Rapid Blast!** " he called out, shooting at Poisandra while Wish Star was sent rolling away.

"You don't scare us, Snide!" Phillip exclaimed as he and Trent made their way through the Vivix towards him.

"This is taking too long," Trent said as he slashed a Vivix away. "White Drago Sword!" he called out before using his speed to slash through the Vivix, destroying them immediately before leaping into the air with his Drago Sword extended.

"Your Dino Gem will soon be mine, White Ranger!" Snide exclaimed as he and Trent clashed blades with each other.

"That's what Zeltrax once thought, and you're every bit like him!" Trent exclaimed before looking to Phillip. "Go! Now!" he called out.

" **Royal Dino Punch!** " Phillip called out, sending the Pachy Wrecking Ball towards Snide.

"You'll have to do better than _that!_ " Snide remarked as he tossed aside the first two Royal Dino Punch strikes. On the third, however, Phillip ran up and punched him in the face up close.

"Now! **Laser arrows!** " Trent called out as he drew several arrows in front of him, all aiming towards Snide. "Fire!"

"What?!" Snide exclaimed.

Trent slashed the White Drago Sword at Snide, sending the Laser Arrows towards him.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Snide laughed before teleporting away.

"Sir Tyler! Time to use our new Dino Chargers!" Ivan called out.

"You got it!" Tyler called back as he threw Beautibeast off of him.

" **DINO STEEL! ARMOR ON!** "

" **Plesio Rocket!** " Tyler called out as he gained a Rocket on his arm.

" **Gold Thunder Ptera Saber!** " Ivan called out as he gained a new Gold Ptera Saber.

"This is getting cooler every second!" Alya exclaimed.

"And the White Dino Thunder Ranger too?" Nino asked. "Way primo!"

Wish Star and Smokescreen charged at Tyler and Ivan as Ladybug and Shelby took on Beautibeast. Both Red and Gold Rangers slammed their new Dino Steel arsenal onto the two monsters.

"How did you do that?!" Wish Star exclaimed.

"You may be back, but your power is _nothing_ compared to ours!" Tyler exclaimed.

" **Gold Ptera Sabers! Double Lightning Final Strike!** " Ivan called out as he slashed lightning at Smokescreen and Wish Star.

" **Plesio Rocket Dino Punch!** " Tyler called out as he flew in the air and sent a Plesio Blast at the two monsters afterwards, destroying them immediately.

"Now, time for _you!_ " Tyler called out as he held a tiger-like pose at Beautibeast.

"Don't make me laugh!" Beautibeast exclaimed as she ran towards Tyler, only for the T-Rex Super Charge Morpher to come forth and attack her.

"Had enough?" Trent asked as he, Ladybug and Cat Noir aimed their weapons at Poisandra, Wrench and Curio, as well as Hawk Moth.

"Do your worst!" Poisandra spat.

"You asked for it!" Trent exclaimed as he placed his hands in front of his chest. " **Super Dino Mode!** " he called out, gaining sharp claws on each hand and on his suit as well.

" **T-Rex Super Charge Morpher! Activate!** " Tyler called out as he shot the mini T-Rex Zord into the air. It leapt around before granting Tyler his Battlizer. " **T-Rex Super Charge Battlizer, Ready!** " he called out before taking out the Stego and Tricera Charger and pressing a button on the side of his T-Rex Super Charge Morpher. " **T-Rex Super Charge Battlizer: Tri-Stego Formation!** "

 **STEGO CHARGER! ENGAGE!**

 **TRICERA CHARGER! ENGAGE!**

 **T-REX CHARGER! ENGAGE!**

" **Activate!** " Tyler called out as he shot into the air once again. " **T-Rex Super Charge: Tri-Stego Formation! Ready!** "

"You look so much like a Megazord!" Beautibeast exclaimed. "A _beautiful_ Megazord! Beauty that _I'll_ soon have!" she called out before shooting at Tyler.

Trent charged towards Poisandra, Wrench and Curio, attacking them with his jagged blades. He grabbed Curio and dragged him along the ground before blocking an attack from Wrench from behind. He slashed at Wrench before using his Drago Sword to shoot at Poisandra. When the three were together, Trent sent a long slash at them with his blades, causing all of them to be sent back in sparks.

" **Stego Zord Block!** " Tyler called out as he deflected the blast. "And now, **Stego Zord Saber!** "

From the tail of the Stego Shield on Tyler's arm came a sword just like the Stego Saber on the Dino Charge Megazord. Tyler and Beautibeast met each other in midair and clashed blades with each other. Tyler broke off with Beautibeast easily before lifting his Tricera Drill into the air.

" **Tricera Zord! Power Drill! Stego Zord Saber! Double Slash!** " Tyler called out as he slashed away Beautibeast. "Had enough?!"

"Barely!" Beautibeast exclaimed as she charged at Tyler again.

"Feeling lucky, Hawk Moth?" Ladybug asked as she and Hawk Moth locked blades.

"You should be more concerned about your _self!_ " Hawk Moth remarked as he threw Ladybug off, only for her to counter by striking at him with her Yo-Yo. Hawk Moth snarled and charged at Ladybug, who stood ready to take him on again.

Ladybug clashed high and low with Hawk Moth through his Armored Akuma. This time, unlike yesterday, Ladybug was stronger, being able to hold her own against Hawk Moth as she parried off every one of the moves he sent at her. The two kicked each other away before regaining themselves. Ladybug and Hawk Moth charged towards each other once more, locking blades before Ladybug used her Yo-Yo to throw him off. Hawk Moth was thrown back, as expected, but he also managed to blast at Ladybug's hand, disarming her of the Dino Saber.

" **Lucky Charm!** " Ladybug called out as she threw her Yo-Yo into the air. As her Yo-Yo spun around, the Drago Sword appeared, covered with her ladybug-pattern on it instead of the usual color.

"Well, I needed a sword," Ladybug said as she caught her Lucky Charm object. "But what _else_ am I supposed to do with this?"

Before Ladybug could come up with a solution, Hawk Moth slashed down at her again. Ladybug held up the Drago Sword Lucky Charm and started to look around. She saw the fallen Dino Saber, a sign next to Koda, the staircase nearby, and a car.

"That's it!" Ladybug exclaimed as she slashed Hawk Moth away. "Wow, my first hit," she mused before looking to Koda. "Blue Ranger! Pick up the sign!"

"Yes, Ladybug!" Koda called back as he picked up the sign. He first used it to throw off Poisandra before holding it up for Ladybug.

"Now, Ladybug Laser Arrows!" Ladybug called out as she drew multiple Laser Arrows aiming in different directions. She shot them, all bouncing off of the stairs, the car and the sign.

"Nice try," Hawk Moth said as he looked to all of the Laser Arrows bouncing off the sign, car and stairs. "But your aim still needs work!"

"So does your focus!" Ladybug called out once all the Laser Arrows hit Hawk Moth. She dashed towards Hawk Moth while picking up the Dino Saber and slashed at him multiple times, just like she lashed out at him when he first appeared to all of Paris. As soon as she finished her attack, Ladybug landed behind Hawk Moth on one knee, holding her stance as the Armored Akuma exploded from her attack.

"Ladybug, Shelby, let's go!" Chase called out as he placed the new Dino Gas Charger out in front of him. " **Dino Gas Charger! Ready!** "

 **DINO GAS CHARGER! ENGAGE!**

Tyler and Beautibeast clashed with each other once more before Chase, Shelby and Ladybug leapt in. Ladybug kicked Beautibeast away while Tyler slashed at her with the Stego Saber once more. Beautibeast went to attack Chase, only for Chase to fend off against every attack she sent at him.

" **Double Kick!** " Ladybug and Shelby called out as Tyler and Chase launched them towards Beautibeast, knocking her back before Chase ran in again.

"You no beauty!" Chase quipped with his classic New Zealand accent as he rolled the barrel on his Dino Morpher and unleashed the new Dino Gas Charger on Beautibeast.

"No! That smell again!" Beautibeast exclaimed. "It's draining me of my beauty!"

"How does it feel to have your _own_ beauty stolen?" Ladybug asked.

"Not too good, is it?" Chase quipped.

"But that won't stop us!" Tyler exclaimed as he held the Dino Super Charge Morpher in his hands again. " **T-Rex Super Charge: Miraculous Final Strike!** " he called out as he blasted with the T-Rex Super Charger Morpher before performing his own version of the Dino Charge Megazord Final Slash along with the blast.

" **Dino Morpher! Final Strike!** " Shelby and Chase called out as Ladybug charged up her Dino Saber.

" **Ladybug Final Strike!** " Ladybug called out as she and Trent leapt into the air, slashing down at Beautibeast before Tyler, Shelby and Chase's blasts hit her, followed right by the Stego Zord Saber Slash, finishing her off.

"This doesn't look pretty!" Beautibeast wailed before her life was ended in an explosion.

"Awesome!" Alya exclaimed.

"Totally!" Nino added on.

"No more evildoing for you, little Akuma," Ladybug said as he took notice of the Akuma leaving the armor Hawk Moth possessed. She opened up her Yo-Yo and let it drop to the ground before spinning it around. " **Time to De-Evilize!** " she called out before using her Yo-Yo to snatch the Akuma. She pulled it back towards her and called out, " **Gotcha!** " Afterwards, Ladybug opened up her Yo-Yo again, letting a white butterfly fly out. "Bye-bye, little butterfly," she said as the butterfly flew away. She took her Drago Sword Lucky Charm and announced, " **Miraculous Ladybug!** " while throwing it up into the air, causing all damage done by the Armored Akuma to be undone.

"Nice job, Red Ranger." Ladybug said as she held her arm out to Tyler.

"You too, Ladybug!" Tyler said as he grasped Ladybug's arm. The two grinned as they shook each others' hands.

"Uh-oh, it would appear, My Lady, that our time is almost up." Cat Noir said as his and Ladybug's Miraculous began beeping.

"We better get going before we change back." Ladybug said as she turned to leave.

"Hold on." The Red Ranger said.

"What?" asked Ladybug.

"Our mentor told us that our power sources are similar, so maybe…" Tyler said as he held out the Red Energem. The Energem began to glow as some of it's energy lifted off of it and entered their Miraculouses. The Miraculouses stopped beeping and gained all of their paws/spots back.

"Isn't that purr-fect? A full recharge!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

"Ladybug! You destroyed my armor! You foiled my plans! Fortunately, I am not one to give up so easily," Hawk Moth ranted back at his lair. He roared out in anger as he appeared on Sledge's Ship. "Beautibeast isn't done yet! Fire the Magna Beam!"

The Vivix complied and slammed down onto the Magna Beam. From Amber Beach, a Ray from Sledge's Ship shot up into the air, where it reflected off a satellite and shot back down to Earth, exactly where Beautibeast fell.

" **Time for the Beauty Show!** " Beautibeast boomed as she towered over everyone. The Vivizords and Spikeballs arose as well.

"Augh!" Chloé cried out as she saw Beautibeast grow.

"Whoa!" Alya exclaimed as she looked up.

"You don't look so good!" Beautibeast spat as the Vivizords blasted the Rangers, Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Almost forgot about how you face the big leagues," Ladybug said before placing her Yo-Yo in front of her. " **Lucky Charm!** " she called out, using her Lucky Charm for a second time. As she tossed her Yo-Yo into the air, her Yo-Yo spun around. When it finished spinning, a Dino Charger with a Ladybug Pattern on it fell into Ladybug's hands.

"A Dino Charger?" Ladybug asked. "But I don't have a Morpher or a Zord."

"Wait a minute," Tyler said as he looked to the Dino Charger. "This looks like a Charger for the Titano Zord! Of the Silver Energem!"

Cat Noir gaped in surprise before Ladybug's Yo-Yo started to beep. Ladybug picked it up and saw Kendall on it.

"Go ahead, Miss Morgan." Ladybug said.

" _Ladybug, I've scanned your Dino Charger Lucky Charm, and you can summon the Titano Zord, but only this once_ ," Kendall reported. " _You have the Titano Charger, but you'll also need to use the other Dino Chargers for extra power. Use that power to finish the job_."

"Here's an extra boost," Tyler said as he handed Ladybug a golden Dino Charger. "You have the Zord, so you get to use Dino Super Drive."

"Got it," Ladybug said. "But we'll need more than a large Megazord to take on Beautibeast and those other guys."

"Consider that done," Shelby said as she and Ivan took out their own Dino Chargers. "Hey Cat Noir, catch!" she called out as she and Ivan through one of their Dino Chargers to Cat Noir.

Cat Noir held his arms out as he caught the Dino Chargers. He looked to them with much surprise.

"Huh? You really trust me that much?" Cat Noir asked.

"Of course, good feline," Ivan said. "You are both a friend and a fellow hero after all." The Gold Ranger added on.

"Alright! **Dino Chargers ready!** " Cat Noir called out, clicking the Dino Chargers before throwing them into the air. " **Summon Zords!** " he called out as Tricera and Ptera Zords arrived and roared.

" **Dino Charger, ready!** " Ladybug called out as she clicked the Titano Charger Lucky Charm. She tossed it into the air and announced, " **Summon Titano Zord! Activate Titano Charge Megazord!** "

" **DINO CHARGERS! ACTIVATE!** " the rest of the Dino Charge Rangers called out as they clicked the auxiliary Dino Chargers and threw them along the Titano Charger.

 **TITANO CHARGER! READY!**

 **DINO CHARGERS! READY!**

Everyone watched as a giant brachiosaurus stomped over. It fired right at Beautibeast, the Vivizords and the Spikeballs immediately, knocking them back.

"I'll destroy that—" Beautibeast started out.

 **DINO HYPNOTIZE CHARGER! ENGAGE!**

The Dino Hypnotize Charger was shot at Beautibeast and her forces, causing them to become dizzy before being fired upon once again.

"Cool!" Ladybug exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Smokescreen and Wish Star started to grow as well.

"Oh, no!" Trent called out. Suddenly, his Morpher beeped. "Hayley?" he asked.

" _Haven't seen her in a while_ ," Kendall said before clearing her throat. " _Anyways, Trent, I did some research on the Zords of the Dino Thunder Team, and yours were still active after the defeat of Zeltrax and Mesogog, your Zords turn out to still be active_."

"You mean it?" Trent asked. "Alright!" he exclaimed before jumping up and entering his Drago Zord as it flew and fired down at Wish Star and Smokescreen. The Stegozord walked along before Trent used the Drago Zord to pick it up. The two spun around in the air before head, tail, legs and wings separated. The wings turned into legs that attached to the bottom of the Stegozord before the legs of the Drago Zord formed the arms on the sides as the Stegozord tucked its legs in. The bottom neck of the Stegozord opened up, revealing the head of an old Megazord.

" **Activate Ptera Charge Megazord TriDrill formation!** " Cat Noir called out as both the Ptera Zord and the Tricera Zord combined.

 **PTERA CHARGER! ENGAGE!**

The two halves of the Ptera Zord split apart, the lower half transforming into legs before the top half formed arms and the upper torso. Both halves attached again as the green eyes of the head lit up. The right arm raised up to form its wing before the Tricera Zord attached itself, a fist forming beneath the tip of the drill as the Ptera Charge Megazord landed.

 **PTERA CHARGE MEGAZORD: TRIDRILL FORMATION! READY!**

"Here we go!" Ladybug called out as she leapt towards the Titano Zord.

"Power Rangers, Charge!" Tyler called out as he and the rest of the Rangers leapt to the Titano Zord.

The head and the tail of the Titano Zord split apart as the lower part of the tail closed the Dino Chargers that were inserted.

 **DINO CHARGERS! ENGAGE!**

The head of the Titano Zord came off as the back legs turned into arms and the front legs became the main legs. The tail of the Titano Zord attached to the neck piece of the Titano Zord before the Titano Zord's head was placed on top, forming the head for the Megazord. Soon, the Megazord grabbed the staff and held it across its chest.

 **TITANO CHARGE MEGAZORD! READY!**

" **DINO DRIVE! ACTIVATE!** " the Dino Charge Rangers called out, entering their Dino Drive Modes. Ladybug entered it too, gaining silver shoulder pads and the Ladybug Titano Charger Lucky Charm on the front of her chest.

" **Dino Charger, Ready!** " Ladybug called out as she clicked the Dino Super Drive Charger. " **Dino Super Drive Saber!** " she called out as she held her arm up in the air, gaining the Dino Super Drive Saber before slashing it out in front of her and spinning around before placing the Dino Super Drive Charger into the bottom of the hilt.

 **DINO SUPER DRIVE CHARGER! ENGAGE!**

Ladybug spread her arms out as she gained dinosaur spikes on her arms and legs. She grinned and held the Dino Super Drive Saber in front of her, spinning it around as the rest of the Rangers started to gain their Dino Super Drive Modes as well.

" **Dino Super Drive, Activate!** " Ladybug called out as the other Rangers gained their Dino Super Drives.

" **TITANO CHARGE MEGAZORD, READY!** " Ladybug and the Dino Charge Rangers announced, the cockpit having the same Ladybug design, complete with spots, placed on the back, and her stand designed with her own ladybug colors.

" **Ptera Charge Megazord: TriDrill Formation! Ready!** " Cat Noir called out from the Ptera Charge Megazord. On the back of the cockpit was a cat paw-print that resembled the paws on his Miraculous.

" **DinoStegazord! Ready!** " Trent called out as the DinoStegazord grabbed its DinoStegazord Stinger and spun around before aiming it in the air.

"Three on three! We're _still_ going to win!" Beautibeast exclaimed.

"Wanna bet?" Trent asked. "Here's the power of the Dino Gem! **DinoStegazord Tail Spin!** " he called out, getting the DinoStegazord to leap into the air and spin around its tail before launching the DinoStegazord towards Wish Star, knocking him back.

"You wanna try that again?!" Smokescreen called out as he took out his sword and charged towards the DinoStegazord.

" **Dino Stega Laser!** " Trent called out, shooting a strong laser at Smokescreen before the head and tail of the Drago Zord combined floated in front of the DinoStegazord. "This is the end! **DinoStegazord Stinger!** " he called out.

The DinoStegazord Stinger floated in front of Trent's Megazord as the DinoStegazord charged it up. Trent sent it towards Smokescreen and Wish Star, destroying them both immediately as the DinoStegazord turned around and let them explode behind him.

"You're no fun!" Beautibeast remarked. "Let's see how you like it when I take away everything from your beautiful Megazord!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the Titano Charge Megazord, trying to knock it over by getting right on top of it.

" **Miraculous Titano Flash!** " Ladybug called out, causing a bright light to come from the Titano Charge Megazord and knock Beautibeast off.

"Spikeballs, attack!" Beautibeast ordered.

" **Titano Lance!** " Riley called out as he had the Titano Charge Megazord slash away the Spikeballs before the Vivizords ran in and blasted the Titano Charge Megazord.

" **WHOA!** " Ladybug and the Rangers called out.

"Don't worry, my Lady," Cat Noir said as he guided the Ptera Charge Megazord towards the Titano Zord. "Trent did his part. Time to do mine!"

"Don't consider yourselves lucky!" Beautibeast spat. "We still outnumber you by a ton!"

"Then let's change that!" Ladybug exclaimed. "Cat Noir, Rangers, it's gonna get miraculously wild!"

"Go for it, Ladybug!" Tyler called out.

"I'll give you an opening!" Cat Noir called out as he held his arm out into the air. " **Cataclysm!** " he announced. "Now, **Cataclysmic Drill Strike!** "

Cat Noir charged the Ptera Charge Megazord towards the Vivizords and Spikeballs, drilling right through them with his Cataclysm before drilling at Beautibeast.

" **Dino Super Drive Saber, Activate!** " Ladybug called out as the core five Dino Chargers entered her Dino Super Drive Saber, with the Titano Charger Lucky Charm filling in the place of the T-Rex Charger.

 **DINO CHARGERS! ENGAGE!**

" **DINO SUPER DRIVE SABER!** " Ladybug and the Dino Charge Rangers called out. " **MIRACULOUS TITANO SLASH!** "

The Titano Zord slashed down at Beautibeast, the Spikeballs and the Vivizords. The Vivizords and the Spikeballs fell first as Beautibeast started to spark.

"No!" Beautibeast called out. "And here I thought this would be the start of a beautiful life!" she exclaimed before falling back and meeting her end in a fiery explosion.

" **MONSTER EXTINCT!** " Tyler and Ladybug both called out.

"Time for one more thing," Ladybug said as she leapt out with the Titano Charger Lucky Charm. "Cat Noir! Fly me over!"

"With pleasure, my Lady." Cat Noir replied as he disengaged the Ptera Charge Megazord and used the Ptera Zord to fly towards the explosion, where the Akuma was flying away.

"No more evildoing for _you_ , little Akuma," Ladybug said as she opened up her Yo-Yo while flying on top of the Ptera Zord. " **Time to De-Evilize!** " she called out as she caught the Akuma. " **Morphenomenal!** " she announced before opening up her Yo-Yo again. "Bye-Bye, Little Butterfly," she said as she, Cat Noir, and the Rangers landed. She took out the Titano Charger and tossed it into the air. " **Miraculous Ladybug!** "

Ladybug's wave spread all throughout Paris. Lila was recovering at the hospital, watching the battle on television before her beauty returned. Lila laughed happily.

"Thank you, Ladybug. Thank you, Power Rangers." Lila said.

Chloé, her father and Sabrina cheered for Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Power Rangers before the girls regained their beauty as well.

Elsewhere, everyone else was cheering for the victory of Ladybug and the Power Rangers. All the victims soon regained their beauty.

"Thanks, Titano Zord," Ladybug called out as the Titano Zord went away.

"Once we find the Silver Energem, you'll be good to go again!" Tyler called out.

"Yes!" Alya exclaimed as Nino leapt into the air.

" **POUND IT!** " Ladybug, Cat Noir, Tyler and the rest of the Power Rangers called out as they all fist-bumped with each other, Ladybug with Tyler and Shelby, Cat Noir with Ivan and Chase, Trent with Riley and Koda with Phillip.

Ladybug and Cat Noir suddenly felt their Miraculouses beeping.

"You two had better get going," Shelby said. "Thanks for your help."

"You too," Ladybug said as she and Cat Noir took off. "Bug out!" she called out as she and Cat Noir made their escape.

"This isn't over yet, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Power Rangers," Hawk Moth said as Heckyl silently entered his base. "I _will_ have your Miraculouses, and the beauty of it will be you all bowing down to me!"

"I believe you mean 'us'?" Heckyl asked. "It took me a while to find my way here myself. Now it looks like we have nothing to share anymore."

"There are one too many villains on this Planet, Heckyl…" Hawk Moth started out as he clenched his fist while turning his back to Heckyl. "And I have no intention of leaving."

"Good…" Heckyl said as he charged up his hand. "Because I wouldn't have the chance to do _this!_ "

Both Heckyl and Hawk Moth turned around, Hawk Moth shooting a swarm of Akumas while Heckyl sent his energy blast. Both of the blasts collided with each other before Heckyl let Snide take over. Snide growled and unsheathed his sword as Hawk Moth spun around his cane. Without waiting, the two charged at each other with battle cries.

Snide and Hawk Moth both slammed their weapons onto each other, circling around as the butterflies in the room flew around. Hawk Moth snarled and kicked Snide away before the evil side of Heckyl charged up his sword and sent an energy blast at Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth ran right at Snide and sent a kick to Snide's chest, forcing him back. As Snide was trying to regain himself, Hawk Moth ran at him and started to lash out at him furiously with his cane, which Snide was forced to counter with every rapid attack. Soon, the two found themselves with their weapons locked once again before the two slashed off of each other. Both Hawk Moth and Snide stared each other down as they prepared for another bout.

"You fight well," Hawk Moth said as he slammed his cane onto the ground again. "But know that as long as I am around, you will never get your hands on the Miraculouses!"

"And know this…" Snide said. "The Energems are no longer yours for the taking! They will soon belong to me…" he started off before he transformed back into Heckyl.

"And I shall rule the universe with their powers," Heckyl went on. "This alliance is officially over."

"I could not have put it any other way," Hawk Moth remarked. "There is nothing for us to unite for, and there never _will_ be."

"The Miraculouses are yours," Heckyl said as he turned around. "But only _I_ get the Energems." He finished up before teleporting away.

"The beauty of evil," Hawk Moth mused as he turned around, his window starting to close. "There is never too little of it in everyone."

The next day, Marinette and Adrien were working on the royal robes they designed again. As they were working on the robes, a news report by Nadja Chamack played.

" _And as of yesterday, Ladybug and Cat Noir, with the generous help of the Power Rangers, have saved Paris from Beautibeast in her conquest to rob every Parisian female of their beauty_ ," Nadja Chamack reported. " _While we are still left with much questions about the following events, this reporter has only her thanks to give to these heroes for saving Paris. As the Power Rangers of the Past would say,_ ' _May the Power protect us_ '." She finished up as several screens showed the Rangers helping out with repairing the destruction done by Heckyl and his Monsters.

"And that leaves us with time to finish our robes," Marinette mused as she and Adrien looked to each other with smiles on their faces. "I'm glad that we can keep the competition going now that everyone is back to normal again."

" _And we have these Students to thank for their courageous act_ ," Alec Cataldi went on as he showed Alix, Nathanaël, Juleka, Rose, Kim, Max, Ivan Bruel and Myléne in a picture together. " _It's times like these when we need heroes_."

"And it's also nice to know the Rangers found the Titano Zord," Master Fu said from his home. His Turtle Kwami, Wayzz, floated up beside him. "We can't give ourselves away yet, Wayzz, but I'm glad to know that things are going well so far for _both_ of our heroes."

"Indeed, Master," Wayzz replied. "Indeed."

On Friday, the Royal Robes Contest had come. All of the Students were gathered in the courtyard with their robes on display.

"Hey, look over there," Adrien whispered to Nino as he and Adrien stood next to Nino and Alya. "Chloé and Sabrina actually came up with something of their own for once."

The robes by Chloé and Sabrina were mostly grey, but also had the colors of Paris's Flag on it.

"Here comes the Prince!" Marinette exclaimed.

"More like the Graphite Ranger." Tikki whispered.

"It is good to see you all again," Prince Phillip said as he entered the courtyard with his guards. "I see you all have magnificent robes, and I will be pleased to judge them, but only with my other eight judges."

"Eight?" Max asked.

"Who could he be talking about?" Rose asked.

"Tyler Navarro, son of the famed explorer, James," Phillip started out, causing everyone to gasp as Tyler came in, followed by the rest of the Dino Charge Rangers, including Kendall. "Shelby, of her father's company, Watkins Ice Cream, Riley Griffin and Koda, both of the Amber Beach Championships Earthquakes Baseball Team, Chase Randall, assistant to Kendall Morgan of the Amber Beach Museum, my… personal Knight from Zandar, Sir Ivan, and finally…" he went on before Trent came in. "The son of the famous Anton Mercer, partner of Comic Book Artist, Carson Brady, and the well-known White Dino Thunder Ranger, Trent Fernandez-Mercer."

"Trent!" Marinette exclaimed.

" _The_ White Dino Ranger!" Alya exclaimed.

"Let the contest begin." Prince Phillip said.

Everyone stood proud as the Rangers went by and investigated the robes. Tyler marveled at a set of red robes made by Kim and Max while Shelby was delighted to see magenta robes with a short cape made by Rose and Juleka. Chase admired the athletic design of robes by Alix and Nathanaël while Koda admired ravaged-looking robes made by Ivan Bruel and Myléne. Riley grinned at the sight of Alya and Nino's silver-and-gold robes while Trent, Sir Ivan, Miss Morgan and Prince Phillip came to Marinette and Adrien's robes.

"What a magnificent sight to behold!" Prince Phillip exclaimed as he looked to the gold thunder robes. "May I try these?"

"Of course, your Highness." Marinette said.

Prince Phillip smiled and tried on the robes. "I must say, rather dashing," he mused. "What do you think, judges?"

"I see an equal amount of colors in these robes," Trent said. "Very well-done."

"I must admit, I'm impressed by these." Kendall said.

"Tis fine garments, Sire," Ivan said. "May I try?"

"Of course," Prince Phillip said before looking to Chloé and Sabrina. "As you wish, Sir Ivan of Zandar."

"Wait a minute!" Nino exclaimed. " _That's_ Sir Ivan? _The_ Sir Ivan?!"

"Oh, good grief." Kendall sighed.

"Only an… ancestor," Ivan replied. "Tis complicated."

"I see that you made original robes here," Phillip said to Chloé and Sabrina. "I take it you did not find it to be easy?"

"When Beautibeast stole our beauty, we had nothing else to do without showing our faces to anyone," Sabrina said. "So, I did some research, found several famous robes of Paris and Zandar, and we came up with these robes."

"I ruined my _nails_ for these!" Chloé exclaimed.

"Yeah, what a disaster," Shelby said dryly as she looked to the robes. "Well, they're colorful. I like that."

"Zandar _does_ seem to be in need of new colors," Trent added on. "I'll give it a four out of five for originality and a combination of cultures."

"I give Alya and Nino's robes a ranking of five out of five," Riley said. "There's a good balance of both gold and silver, and the way it's designed makes sure that both sets of colors stand out right."

"Then I give Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste five out of five," Prince Phillip said. "For multiple color choices, a balance of all of them, and a dashing appearance."

"Indeed," Ivan said as he walked over with said robes on. "It would seem, Sire," he said to Prince Phillip. "That we have two high-ranked winners, and one in the middle."

"As in two winners, and one runner-up," Mr. Damocles said as he and Ms. Bustier looked to Prince Phillip, Trent and Miss Morgan as well. "What should we do?"

"Well, we already have that arranged," Miss Morgan said. "I have arranged for Amber Beach to hold a concert by Jagged Stone, and, by Trent's request, Kira Ford."

"Which will be the prize for third place," Prince Phillip went on. "Now, as for the top winners, by a majority vote, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Alya Césaire and Nino shall be invited on a tour of Zandar, all expenses paid," he said before looking to Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino. "Congratulations, you four," he said. "You have certainly made Zandar proud."

"Yes!" Marinette exclaimed as she hi-fived Adrien.

"Oh, yeah!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Rock on!" Alya exclaimed as she and Nino patted each other on the shoulder.

"Totally!" Nino exclaimed.

"And don't worry for the rest of you," Trent said as he turned around. "For all of your hard effort, your robes will be put on display at the Amber Beach Museum, where you will be credited for your work, and get extra credit for your grades."

"In this case, everyone's a winner," Tyler said before looking to Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino. "You wanna get ready for that trip to Zandar?"

"You bet!" Marinette exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Trent's phone went off.

"Hello?" Trent answered. "Oh, hey, Julian." He said.

"Julian?" Shelby asked.

"Ever since that event at Amber Beach, I was told about how you vouched to have Zandar Palaces be decorated with Julian's artwork," Prince Phillip said. "While I was skeptical at first, I acknowledged that there was indeed a Princess of Zandar, and I have personally put it upon myself to endorse Adrien for the rest of his worldwide tour."

"Mr. Mercer, you and Julian are my favorite artists." Nathanaël said.

"Mine too!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Could you put in a good word for us to him?" Nathanaël asked.

"You bet I will," Trent replied before going back to the call. "You're coming to Reefside? Excellent. Doctor Oliver and I will be sure to welcome you."

"Well, we're all winners here," Shelby said to the Class. "How about I get my Dad to give you all free Ice Cream Cakes, 60% off?"

"That sounds great!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah! Totally!" Alix called out.

"Nice!" Juleka exclaimed.

"Your trips start in two days," Prince Phillip said to Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya, Chloé and Sabrina. "I suggest you get ready. We will come to pick you up to go to Amber Beach and Zandar respectively."

"We won!" Chloé exclaimed as she and Sabrina smiled at each other. "Fair and square this time!"

"There's a first time for everything, I guess." Alya joked as she and Nino chuckled.

Later on, Marinette was back at the Base.

"Guess that the Power Rangers really came through for us," Marinette said as she grinned at Tyler and the rest of the Rangers. "Thanks."

"No problem," Trent said. "You all have fun. I have to go."

"Why so soon?" Kendall asked.

"I think that the Power Rangers can handle everything now," Trent replied. "If you need me, give me a call," he said before handing the Rangers a Calling Card. "Me, or the rest of the Dino Thunder Rangers."

"And be sure to call us back," Tyler said. "We could have never done it without you."

"I can't wait to come back here again!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, that might not be in quite a while," Keeper said. "My portal will not hold for long now that Heckyl and his Monsters have been driven away from Paris. Until the time comes for us to fight alongside each other again, this will be the last time you enter this base."

"So, how long will that be?" Marinette asked.

"Hopefully, not _too_ long," Tikki said. "Keeper always makes my day, and it always helps to know there are other heroes out there."

"I feel you," Tyler said as he held out his hand to Marinette. "Hope we can fight with you and Cat Noir again."

"You too, Red Ranger," Marinette replied as she shook Tyler's hand. "I hope we see each other again soon."

Tyler nodded, followed by Shelby. Riley, Koda, Chase, Ivan, Kendall and Keeper all nodded as well before Marinette walked out the door.

Master Fu watched as Marinette left the base from the Pont de Arts Bridge.

"We made a good choice, Master." Wayzz said.

"I feel like there is a good future ahead of us, Wayzz." Master Fu replied back.

A couple days later, after the Power Rangers came to Paris, Lila was walking around town. She soon came upon the Collège François DuPont and grinned as a fox passed her. She made her way in, students fawning over her immediately.

"The Energems and the Miraculouses are here, and strong," Singe reported later on Sledge's ship to his mysterious caller. "Yes, Sir. I will prepare."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN**_ **Miraculous** _ **AND**_ **Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge** …


End file.
